L'année déroutante
by Moonfree
Summary: Sixième année; Hermione face a des mangemorts qui lui font plus de peur que de mal,l'Ordre attaqué au sein même de son QG et d'autres évènements difficilement explicables.Que se passe t-il donc dans le monde des sorciers?
1. Ou Hermione l'a échappée belle

Harry et l'année déroutante.

Disclaimer ; Tout les personnages citées, les divers lieux dans lesquels évoluent ces mêmes personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

De même, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette histoire.

Chapitre Premier ; Ou Hermione l'a échappé belle.

C'était la mi- juillet et la nuit était tombée depuis quelque-temps déjà mais un jeune homme arpentait encore la rue malgré l'heure tardive. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, il marchait comme marchent les gens qui ne savent pas vraiment ou ils vont mais qui arrivent toujours à destination, car le chemin emprunté ne diffère jamais de celui de la veille.

C'était comme cela tous les soirs depuis cette fameuse nuit ou il avait perdu son parrain. Le jour, Harry parvenait à donner le change mais lorsque la nuit tombait, son regard était inévitablement attiré par une étoile plus brillante à ses yeux, que n'importe quelle autre ; Sirius. Et à chaque fois, il ressentait cruellement ce sentiment de vide. Il n'avait beau avoir connu son parrain que pendant deux ans, il s'était attaché à lui bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait voulu se l'avouer et s'en était rendu compte trop tard. Depuis il ne cessait de culpabiliser, car malgré ce que ses amis et Dumbledore lui avaient dit, il était persuadé que la mort de Sirius, était de sa faute. Si seulement il avait écouté Hermione ! Son parrain serait encore là et il ne se serait pas retrouvé une deuxième fois orphelin de famille.

Tout en se laissant aller à ses sombres pensées, Harry était arrivé au 4, Privet Drive. Il se retourna, fit un bref signe a Kingsley qui était chargé de sa surveillance pour la soirée puis poussa la porte d'entrée. Il fit à peine attention aux hurlements de la télévision du salon ou l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia regardait une émission dont le concept était d'enfermer des jeunes gens dans une maison pendant un certain temps. Programme qu'Harry jugeait sans intérêt mais qui avait l'air de passionné une grande partie de la population si on en croyait les taux d'audience. Il lança un bref « Je suis rentré » à l'attention de son oncle qui lui répondit en maugréant un « c'est pas trop tôt ».

Etrangement, les Dursley étaient beaucoup moins sur le dos de Harry depuis le début de l'été. Bien sur, il était toujours de corvée et son sort n'avait pas changé du tout au tout mais il y avait un léger mieux. Même son cousin avait cessé de lui chercher querelle mis à part deux petits incidents depuis le début de l'été. Harry soupçonnait Dumbledore d'avoir écrit une lettre a sa tante lui indiquant la mort de Sirius (sans y mettre tous les détails ayant trait au monde sorcier). Mais au sentiment de satisfaction qui s'était étalé sur le visage de la tante, avait succédé un sentiment de contrariété. Le directeur de Poudlard avait du lui indiqué que d'autres sorciers veillaient désormais sur Harry ce qui devait la dissuader de le persécuter.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage du jeune sorcier tandis qu'il songeait à la réaction de sa tante lorsqu'elle avait pris connaissance de la lettre. Harry monta l'escalier et se rendit dans sa chambre. Au passage, il remarqua que celle de Dudley était grande ouverte et il en déduit que ce dernier passait encore une nuit a la belle étoile avec ses amis. Cela l'arrangeait bien car ainsi il éviterait d'entendre les ronchonnements de son cousin partant pour son parcours de course a pied (imposé par la nutritionniste). Parcours qui se terminait généralement par un passage a la boulangerie.

Harry se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. N'ayant pas sommeil, il croisa ses mains derrière sa tête et se mit à songer à ses amis. Il savait que Ron était au coté de son frère Charlie en Roumanie et n'était pas très rassuré a l'idée d'approcher ce genre de créature que sont les dragons. Sa mère l'avait envoyé là-bas pour « éviter de l'avoir dans les pattes ». Ron lui pensait plutôt que c'était pour ne pas qu'il en sache de trop sur les activités de L'Ordre. Point de vue que partageaient Harry et Hermione. La jeune fille était en vacances en Egypte avec ses parents. Elle lui avait envoyé une carte lui disant qu'elle avait trouvé de nombreux livres sur les sorciers égyptiens. Elle devait néanmoins être inquiète pour Harry puisqu'elle avait aussi mentionné qu'elle aurait préféré être auprès de lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul. Le jeune homme songea avec amertume que ce n'était plus de la solitude dont il avait peur mais plutôt de ce qui pourrait se passer dans l'avenir. Il savait que Voldemort et lui étaient liés par la prophétie mais ce n'était pas son propre sort qui l'inquiétait mais celui de ses amis. Harry en était là dans ses réflexions quand le sommeil vint le surprendre. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il trouva étrange de n'avoir pas fait de cauchemar. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait dormi du sommeil du Juste, sans se réveiller en pleine nuit.

Le jeune homme se leva de meilleure humeur que d'habitude car plus reposé et descendit a la cuisine préparer son petit déjeuner. L'oncle était déjà parti travailler et la tante Pétunia dormait sans doute encore. Elle préférait se lever un plus tard et ne pas louper l'émission de la veille au soir qu'elle qualifiait de « Merveille du Siècle ». Cela convenait très bien à Harry qui pouvait ainsi déjeuner en paix avant de s'attaquer aux mauvaises herbes du jardin. Sa matinée se passa donc comme toutes les autres et c'est au déjeuner qu'il se passa quelque chose qui l'alerta. Il était en train de laver la vaisselle lorsqu'il surprit le bulletin d'information télévisé .

_« C'est au cours de la nuit, qu'un étrange évènement a eu lieu au Caire. Plusieurs témoins affirment qu'une dizaine d'hommes vêtus de longues capes sombres auraient envahi une petite rue. Ils se seraient ensuite dirigés vers un groupe de trois touristes anglais qui étaient en vacances dans la région. Deux des touristes auraient eu l'air surpris mais la jeune fille les accompagnant aurait été prise de terreur. Puis tout d'un coup, une épaisse fumée serait sortie de nulle part. Alarmés, des autochtones se seraient approchés de ce groupe mais n'aurait pas eu à intervenir puisque lorsque la fumée se fut dissipé, les hommes vêtus de capes auraient disparu, laissant les touristes éberlués..... »_

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure, des hommes vêtus de cape, le Caire, trois touristes, une jeune fille... puis s'exclama :  
-Hermione !  
Il monta en courant l'escalier, entendant au passage son oncle lui hurler :  
-Mon de Dieu ! Si tu ne cesses pas de courir comme cela, il va t'en cuire !  
Mais Harry n'en avait cure, il trouva un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il gribouilla quelques mots puis attacha le message a la patte d'Hedwige.  
-Dépêche-toi s'il te plait ! Trouves Hermione et remets-lui ce message !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose a Hermione. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus que ronger son frein pour le moment, il redescendit et décida d'aller se balader. De l'après-midi, il ne bougea pas de l'endroit de quiétude qu'il avait trouvé au tout début des vacances. Cet endroit se trouvait en dehors de la ville, au bord d'un petit étang . La plupart du temps, l'endroit était désert, il n'y avait que le dimanche ou certaines familles se retrouvait ici pour un déjeuner su l'herbe. Mais ces familles ne le dérangeait pas et Harry restait à contempler l'étang qui miroitait au soleil. Aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle, il s'assit sur l'herbe et laissa ses idées vagabonder au gré de ses envies comme il le faisait toujours. Sauf, que cet après-midi là, ses pensées furent occuper par Hermione. Il repensait à sa première rencontre avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu lui paraître antipathique ce jour-là avec ses grands airs. Mais il avait finalement découvert ce qu'elle cachait derrière ses manières de Miss je sais tout , un cœur en or et une loyauté a toute épreuve. L'année dernière encore, malgré ses responsabilités de préféte, elle n'avait pas hésité à l'aidé lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin. Il appréciait réellement de la compter parmi ses amis et espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir là, il s'endormit de suite mais fit de nombreux cauchemars qui ne cessèrent de le réveiller, de sorte qu'il se leva le lendemain très fatigué et réveillé par un hululement joyeux. Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut un petit hibou qui voltigeait tout autour de lui en essayant d'attirer son attention. Il reconnut Coq, l'oiseau de Ron, il détacha le message de son ami et laissa Coq se percher dans la cage de Hedwige.

_Salut Harry !_

_Je ne sais pas si tes moldus te laissent voir les infortations mais il y a eu un problème en Egypte au Caire. Je crois que c'est là qu'Hermione passait ses vacances. J'ai emprunté un autre hibou a un copain de Charlie pour envoyer un message a Hermione et je t'ai envoyé Coq pour te prévenir au cas ou ! J'espère juste que tu n'auras pas le message trop tard, parce-qu'en ce moment, Coq a tendance a traîner en chemin. Je crois qu'avec Charlie, on va repartir demain. A cause de cet évènement, l'Ordre veut le voir. En tout cas, répond moi dès que tu peux._

_A bientôt._

_Ron._

Harry prit une plume et écrivit au dos du parchemin.

_Salut Ron !_

_Je suis au courant pour cet incident. J'ai eu le même réflexe que toi et j'ai envoyé Hedwige a Hermione. J'espère qu'elle va bien et que nous nous sommes trompés, mais je crois bien que c'étaient des Mangemorts, même si ce ne sont pas leur façon de procéder._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt.  
__Harry._

Harry attacha le message a la patte du hibou et le laissa repartir. Peu de temps après, Hedwige revint avec un message d'Hermione.

_Harry,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi je vais bien, mais à cause de cet évènement mes parents ont décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Je ne sais pas ce que voulait ces Mangemorts. Il se sont approchés de nous puis il y a eu un tas de fumée et ensuite ils étaient repartis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils ont agi bizarrement. Je pense que l'on devrait bientôt se revoir. J'ai eu un mot de Dumbledore et il m'a dit que Ron et moi allions rejoindre le quartier de l'Ordre. Je vais essayer de le persuader de t'amener aussi. En attendant, garde courage._

_Amitiés  
__Hermione._

Harry était soulagé de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'ait rien mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser une certaine angoisse. Pourquoi les Mangemorts, n'avaient-ils rien tenté ? Qu'étaient-ils venu faire ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à Hermione ?

Toutes ces questions restaient pour lui sans réponse.

* * *

Ce chapitre est un peu court mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré tout. Si vous voulez me faire part de remarques, critiques ou points de vue, laissez une review. 

Amitiés  
Moonfree


	2. Un anniversaire agité

Chapitre second : **Un anniversaire agité.**

La vie de Harry continua comme avant cet incident jusqu'a ce qu'il reçoive une lettre de Ron lui indiquant que les Jumeaux et lui viendraient le chercher avec Mr Weasley en voiture de façon à ne pas indigner les Dursley. Non pas qu'ils aient peur d'eux mais ils préféraient éviter de donner à l'oncle de Harry la possibilité de faire une remontrance a ce dernier.

Le rendez-vous était fixé pour le lendemain à 10h00 du matin. Ce qui arrangeait bien le jeune sorcier puisque a cette heure là, son oncle serait à son travail et sa tante devait se rendre au centre commercial pour acheter une nouvelle tente a son Dudleynouchet qui avait inexplicablement pris feu deux nuits auparavant. Harry soupçonnait fort un mégot de cigarette mal éteint mais il n'en dit rien et préféra laisser à sa tante les illusions qu'elle chérissait tant.

Au jour dit et à l'heure dite, Harry vit arriver devant la maison une petite voiture d'un rose bonbon éclatant. Il pensa un instant a la réaction des voisins qui devaient tous être derrière leur fenêtre à se dire « Quelle faute de goût ». Il eut un vague sourire a cette pensée. Sourire qui s'élargit d'autant plus lorsqu'il aperçut Ron descendre de voiture et s'avancer au devant lui.

-Salut Harry ! J'espère que ce qui te sert d'oncle n'a pas fait de difficultés pour te donner le droit de partir. De toute façon, il n'avait pas intérêt. Ajouta-t-il.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je crois qu'ils étaient plutôt content de me voir débarrasser le plancher. Le fait de faire comme si je n'existais pas et de ne pas pouvoir me maltraiter à du leur être très difficile a vivre.

-Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclamèrent de concert les jumeaux.

Tout deux semblaient être en pleine forme mais avaient l'air d'avoir rapetissé à coté de Ron qui avait encore pris plusieurs centimètre depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Nous allons t'aider à mettre tes bagages dans la voiture. Tiens prends Hedwige, on s'occupe du reste.

Fred et Georges amenèrent la malle de Harry dans le coffre. Puis tous embarquèrent à bord de la petite voiture. Sur le chemin qui les menaient au Square Grimmaurd, les jumeaux racontèrent à Harry les nouvelles inventions dont ils étaient les auteurs pour leur magasin, qui selon George, ou peut-être était-ce Fred, marchait du tonnerre. Le dynamisme et la bonne humeur de la famille Weasley eurent tôt fait de rendre le sourire a Harry, qui se surprit même à rire à l'une de leur blague, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis la mort de Sirius.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les numéro 11 et 13 et tous pensèrent fortement au numéro 12 qui eut tôt fait d'apparaître. A la file indienne, ils entrèrent tous en ayant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de Mrs Black. Mrs Weasley semblaient les attendre. Elle serra contre elle Harry et leur demanda de monter à l'étage ou les attendait Ginny et Hermione. Fred et George s'occupèrent des bagages d'Harry en utilisant le même sortilège que précédemment tandis que lui-même portait la cage de sa chouette. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils déposèrent les bagages dans la même chambre que celle ou Harry avait dormi l'été précédent. Peu de temps après, deux jeunes filles firent leur apparition dans la chambre. L'une d'elle était rousse et Harry remarqua que Ginny avait elle aussi beaucoup grandi et était devenue très belle. Il était loin le temps ou il l'avait sauvé du Basilic. Derrière elle, venait une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux noisette. Harry nota que les cheveux d'Hermione était désormais moins rebelle et un peu plus courts que précédemment mais c'était toujours la même Hermione qu'il avait devant lui, celle dont le bonheur pouvait résider dans un simple livre. Lorsque tout ce petit monde se fut saluer, Fred et George déclarèrent qu'ils avaient du travail à faire et s'en allèrent laissant les quatre amis entre eux.

-Alors comment vas-tu ? Demanda Harry a Hermione.

-Très bien. Affirma t'elle. Tu sais en fin de compte il ne sait rien passé. Je n'ai reçu aucun sort ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ;

-C'est bizarre tout de même. En règle générale, les Mangemorts ne s'affichent pas comme cela juste. Lorsqu'ils sont quelque part, c'est pour une cause bien définie.

-Je le sais oui ! Mais je t'ai dit ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils n'ont fait qu'approcher, puis ont lancé à sort d'enfumant et sont partis.

-Comme ça ! Ils n'ont rien volé, tué personne ? Tu es sure ? Intervint Ron.

-Puisque je te le dis ! S'exaspéra Hermione. Tu écoutes de temps en temps ce que les gens disent ?

-Dites, je crois qu'on ferait bien d'aller aider maman pour le déjeuner ! Coupa Ginny.

-Tu as raison ! Admit Harry qui n'avait pas envie de voir ses deux meilleurs amis se disputer une énième fois.

Ils suivirent Ginny et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine lorsqu'ils croisèrent Rogue. Tous marmonnèrent un vague « Bonjour professeur » et eurent un sursaut lorsque celui-ci marmonna un « Bonjour monsieur Potter » a l'intention de Harry. Chacun se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé tellement le professeur Rogue avait murmuré ces paroles. Mais ils eurent tôt fait d'oublier cet incident lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine. Une pagaille totale régnait, signe des expériences qu'étaient en train de mener les jumeaux.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait trop de graine de Lys.

-Mais non, c'est la poudre de cristanium qui est en trop.

-Impossible, c'est la dose..

-Euh... Tenta Hermione.

-Maman va avoir besoin de la cuisine et vous feriez bien de vous dépêchez de tous nettoyer si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle fasse comme la dernière fois. Déclara Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? S'enquit Harry.

-Maman était tellement en pétard qu'elle a tout fait disparaître.

-Ouais, des mois de recherches. Grommela Fred qui lança un sort de Recurvite afin d'éviter les foudres de sa génitrice.

Lorsque les jumeaux eurent fini de tout ranger, tous se mirent à la tache et bientôt rejoint par Mrs Weasley, ils parvinrent sans trop de mal à préparer un repas.

L'après-midi se passa à épousseter les chambres de la demeure qui n'avait pu être faites avant par manque de temps. Mais cette fois ce fut moins fastidieux que l'année précédente puisqu'il suffisait de nettoyer et non de désinfecter. Lorsque Harry se coucha ce soir là, pour la première fois depuis quelque temps, il ressentit un sentiment de bien-être et de bonheur.

Les jours se succédaient à la demeure des Blacks. Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry, n'était pas très libre de leur mouvement et n'avaient réussi à obtenir comme consolation, le droit d'aider Fred et Georges a leur magasin. En général, ils en profitaient pour faire un petit tour sur le chemin de Traverse mais jamais très longtemps afin de ne pas être vu par d'autres membres de l'Ordre.

Vint la fin juillet et une effervescence inhabituelle se propagea à toute la maison. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Jamais il n'y avait eu autant d'allées et venues depuis qu'il était là. Ce n'est que dans la soirée qu'il connu la cause de toute cette agitation.

Mrs Weasley lui avait préparé une fête d'anniversaire grâce à la complicité de tous. Le jeune sorcier n'en revenait pas, la cuisine avait été soigneusement décorée de rouge et or et nombres de gâteaux qui semblaient délicieux étaient posés sur la table. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention était le tas de paquet qui était placé près de la cheminée. Mrs Weasley décida qu'il fallait ouvrir les cadeaux en premier afin de laisser de la place pour que tous puissent s'asseoir.

Harry ouvrit ainsi ses paquets un a un. Il reçut de la part de Ron, un livre sur les différentes espèces de dragons tandis que Hermione avait pour une fois renoncé à des livres et lui avait rapporté d'Egypte un médaillon représentant un scarabée, qui était un symbole de chance pour les Egyptiens. Ginny avait tenu à lui offrir un album contenant diverses photos de lui avec ses amis. Elle lui expliqua que des pages apparaissaient au fur selon que l'on voulait ou non rajouter de nouvelles photographies. Fred et Georges avaient opté pour un lot de farces provenant de leur magasin tandis que les membres de l'Ordre lui avait fait cadeau d'une sphère d'argent qui lui permettrait d'entrer en contact avec qui il souhaitait. Comme chaque année, Hagrid lui avait envoyé une grande boite de biscuits qu'il avait confectionnés lui-même. Il ne put tous les remercier car nombre d'entre eux était en mission. Seul étaient présents Kingsley Shakelbolt et Hestia Jones

Lorsque tous les cadeaux furent déballés, Mrs Weasley a l'aide d'un sort fit disparaître les cadeaux de Harry en les envoyant dans sa chambre et tous s'installèrent autour de la table pour fêter dignement l'événement. Mais alors que tous ne pensaient qu'a la fête, une explosion les ramena bien vite a la réalité et leur fit lever la tête en direction du Hall d'entré.

C'est alors qu'une multitude de Mangemorts envahirent la cuisine.

* * *

Si vous vous sentez l'ame charitable, ou si vous voulez seulement faire part de votre point de vue (bon ou mauvais, peu importe j'accepte les critiques sans trop de difficultés), n'hésitez pas a laissez une review.

Moonfree


	3. Comment tout cela a t'il pu se produire?

Chapitre trois ; Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire ?

Harry et tous les autres mirent quelques instants à réaliser ce qui se passait. Kingsley leva sa baguette vers le premier mangemort, suivi aussitôt par tout le monde, et tous commencèrent à riposter aux attaques des quatre mangemorts qui bien qu'inférieur en nombre tenaient bon et ne se laissaient pas fléchir. Les jumeaux, qui s'étaient mis devant Ginny , étaient aux prises avec un mangemorts et ne cessaient de lui lancer des maléfices qu'il parvenait aisément a éviter mais qui avaient pour but de ne pas le laisser reprendre son souffle et ainsi attaquer. Ron et Hermione essayaient de tenir à distance un autre mangemort grâce à divers sort de protection. Ron lançait parfois des attaques minimes mais Hermione avait refusé de le faire, arguant que le ministère ne verrait pas cela d'un bon oeil. De son coté, Hestia Jones s'était mise devant Harry, qui n'appréciait guère ce traitement de faveur et était prêt à agir, et était aux prises avec le dernier mangemort cependant que Mrs Weasley avait saisi une vielle cruche en bois sur le manteau de la cheminée. Personne n'eut le temps de se demander ce qu'elle voulait en faire qu'elle se mit à crier ;

-Vite ! Harry, Hermione et tous les autres venez ! Touchez ce portoloin ! Dépêchez-vous !

Personne n'eut à se le faire dire deux fois. Tous se précipitèrent vers Mrs Weasley cependant que cette dernière appelait Hestia Jones et Kingsley.

-Non, non, il faut que quelqu'un couvre votre sortie ! Dépêchez-vous, nous ne tiendrons peut-être pas longtemps.

Au même moment, Tonks et quatre autres membres de l'Ordre firent irruption dans la cuisine. Molly ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps et fit signe a Harry et compagnie de toucher la cruche. Aussitôt il furent transportés dans une salle que Harry commençait à connaître dans ses moindres détails ; le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau et l'arrivée soudaine de sept personnes ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé le moins du monde. Il regarda Mrs Weasley et le portoloin qu'elle tenait encore en main. Celle-ci loin d'être aussi flegmatique lui lança :  
-Professeur, le quartier de l'Ordre a été attaqué par quatre mangemorts.  
-Comment?  
-Je l'ignore, avec toutes les protections placées autour de la maison, il était quasi impossible de passer.  
-Apparemment pas si impossible que cela puisque le quartier général a été découvert. Répliqua Dumbledore.  
-Mais, mais,.. C'est vous-même qui avez placé ses protections et vous aviez dit que c'était un endroit sûr.  
-Je sais, je sais Molly. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus important est que vous ayez eu le temps de ramener tout ce petit monde.  
-Heureusement que Kingsley et Hestia Jones nous ont couverts et que d'autres membres sont venus leur prêter main forte à temps.  
-Effectivement Molly, vous avez raison. Maintenant, je crois que ce qu'il vous faut c'est du repos. Je vous conseille de vous rendre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ajouta-t'il a l 'intention de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux. J'ai encore quelques petites choses à demander a Molly.  
-Mais. .. nous ne sommes plus élèves ici ! rétorqua Fred.  
-Et nous ne savons même pas le mot de passe ! Ajouta Hermione.  
-Nous sommes en période de vacances, par conséquent il n'y a pas encore eu de mot de passe attribué aux salles communes. Pour la même raison, vous pouvez rester ici ! Finit-il à l'intention des jumeaux.

Il était clair que Dumbledore souhaitait les voir sortir de son bureau le plutôt possible. Comprenant le sous-entendu, les jeunes gens sortirent du ledit bureau et se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.  
Ce fut finalement Georges qui rompit le silence.  
-Soit je suis en train de rêver soit ce qui s'est passé est un mirage mais en tout cas, je dois avouer que pour une fois je n'ai pas envie de rire. Avoua t-il.  
-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment ces mangemorts ont pu entrer dans la maison. Dumbledore était le seul a connaître tous les sorts la protégeant.  
-Même sans cela, comment ont-ils pu savoir que le QG était à cette place et plus important encore, comment ont-il pu savoir que nous y serions tous ce soir ? Remarqua Ginny.  
-Je suis sur que c'était moi qu'il cherchait ! souffla Harry  
-Toi ou nous, peu importe ça ne nous dit pas comment ils ont pu réussir à entrer. Maintint Ron.  
-Attendez une minute ! Les interrompit Hermione. Si seul le professeur Dumbledore connaissait les protections, cela veut dire que la fuite vient forcément de son coté.  
-Tu penses a Rogue ? C'est vrai qu'il ne quitte pas Poudlard pendant l'été et qu'il est dans les petits souliers de Dumbledore. Lâcha Ron.  
-Ron ! Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois. Je conviens que Rogue n'est pas très sympathique mais il nous a beaucoup aidé l'année dernière et puis je ne pense pas qu'il s'y connaisse si bien que cela en sort. A part les potions je ne pense pas qu'il sache faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts.  
-Mais dans ce cas de qui veux-tu parler ? Seuls Rogue, Hagrid et MacGonagal reste a Poudlard durant les vacances d'été. Et j'ai toute confiance en ces deux derniers. Rétorqua Harry suivit des approbations de toute la petite bande.  
-Dumbledore aussi reste a Poudlard. Rappela la jeune fille.  
-Hermione ! Tu es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Lâcha Fred.  
-Jamais Dumbledore ne prendrait la peine de détruire quelque chose qu'il a mis en place. Il a perdu beaucoup pour cela. Ajouta Ginny.  
-Oh ça va ! se fâcha la jeune fille. Je ne fais qu'émettre une suggestion et j'essaie de réfléchir moi !

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame et comme le Dumbledore le leur avait dit, ils n'eurent besoin d'aucun mot de passe pour en franchir l'ouverture.

Tous s'assirent devant la cheminée de la salle commune, exceptionnellement éteinte en raison du temps au dehors et aussi parce-qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'être allumée alors qu'aucun élève ne fréquentait l'école.  
-Sérieusement Hermione, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Lui demanda doucement Harry. Je sais que Dumbledore a tendance a nous cacher certaines choses mais je suis persuadé que pour rien au monde il ne nous trahirait.  
-Désolée ! Mais je ne faisais que réfléchir tout haut pour essayer de savoir ce qui c'était passé. En aucun cas, je n'ai voulu accuser qui que ce soit. S'excusa leur amie.  
-Ouais ! En tout cas, on est pas plus avancés. Conclut Ron sur un ton de découragement.

Après ce qui s'était passé, tous se sentaient las et fatigués mais ni les uns ni les autres ne ressentait le besoin de dormir. Ce qui leur fallait, c'était du calme, juste du calme pour pouvoir réfléchir chacun de leur coté. C'est pourquoi la salle commune demeura silencieuse jusqu'a l'arrivée de Mrs Weasley. Lorsque celle-ci entra, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Silencieuse, elle se laissa choir dans un des fauteuils encore vide, puis après quelques instants de silence, elle se décida ;

-Bon alors voilà ! Dumbledore et moi avons décidé que Harry, Hermione Ginny et Ron, resteraient a Poudlard pour la fin des vacances. Je vous rapporterais vos affaires dès que je le pourrais. Fred et Georges, vu que vous n'êtes plus élèves, si vous le souhaitez Dumbledore vous accorde le droit de rester ici mais il ne vous y oblige pas.  
-Tant mieux ! répliqua Fred. Parce-que notre magasin ne marchera pas tout seul.  
-Mrs Weasley, que s'est-il passé après que nous soyons partis ? Lui demanda Hermione  
- Apparemment l'Ordre a fait du bon boulot et a réussi a capturé les quatre mangemorts qui nous ont attaqués. Ils sont inconnus et Dumbledore pense que ce pourrait être des sorciers soumis a l'imperium. En tout cas, maintenant que le repaire de l'Ordre est connu, il a nous falloir trouver un autre lieu de rendez-vous. C'est pourquoi, nous pensons que vous serez plus en sécurité a Poudlard. Acheva la mère de Ron.  
-Et pour le ministère ? S'inquiéta Ginny.  
-Dumbledore a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper mais vu le nombre de cas similaires dont le ministère a du s'occuper cet été je doute qu'il intervienne dans celle-ci. D'autant qu'elle concerne Dumbledore et qu'il est un peu vu , la bas, comme quelqu'un qu'il ne vaut mieux pas déranger.  
-Et, vous savez déjà ou sera le nouveau QG ? Demanda Hermione  
-Non Hermione ! Tu sais cela risque de prendre du temps avant de trouver un endroit sécurisé. Bon il va falloir que je vous quitte. Fred et Georges, puisque vous ne voulez pas rester, vous venez avec moi, on rentre a la maison. Vous, continua t-elle a l'intention des jeunes gens restant, vous restez ici. Vous n'avez rien a craindre, mme pendant les congés scolaires, Poudlard est protégé. J'essaierais de vous renvoyer vos affaires demain. Conclut-elle avant de les serrer dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de tous les embrasser, elle se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame et s'en alla. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient secoués par ce qu'ils avaient vécu et ne désiraient pas parler. Peu a peu, la fatigue les gagna et ils s'endormirent les uns près des autres, comme si le fait d'être ensemble les protégeait d'autant plus.

-------------------------------------


	4. Vacances a Poudlard

Chapitre Quatre ; Vacances à Poudlard.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, la salle commune était inondée de soleil et quelqu'un avait entrebâillé une fenêtre afin de laisser le doux chant des oiseaux pénétrer à l'intérieur.  
En laissant ses yeux errer quelque temps a travers la salle commune, il remarqua que ses trois amis avaient disparus, ce qui acheva de le réveiller tout à fait. Prudent il les appela mais n'obtenant pas de réponse, il pensa qu'ils étaient peut-être descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner et descendit donc à la Grande Salle. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de celle-ci, il eut beau essayer de pousser, tirer, rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir et se demandait ou il pourrait bien chercher ses amis lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière son dos.  
-Mr Potter ! Veuillez laisser cette porte tranquille. Si ce sont vos amis que vous cherchez, vous devriez plutôt descendre à la cuisine. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que l'on ouvrirait la grande salle pour quatre élèves.  
C'était le professeur Rogue, toujours vêtu de sa cape noire, les cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux, il regardait Harry avec mépris mais sans méchanceté. Le concerné fut tellement surpris qu'il ne put que souffler un « Merci professeur » avant que ledit professeur ne tourne les talons en direction des cachots.

Toujours sous le coup de la surprise, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine et chatouilla la grosse poire du tableau afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans ce que Ron appelait « Le Sanctuaire des Elfes ». A peine était-il entré que plusieurs elfes se pressèrent devant lui pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir Lorsque Harry eut passé la commande de ce qu'il voulait manger, il aperçut Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui était installé sur une table déjà couverte de savoureuses choses.  
-Salut Harry ! Tu as vu ce petit dej ? Lui lança Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait à table.  
-Lorsque l'on s'est réveillé, tu dormais encore et on a préféré te laisser te reposer. Lui expliqua la cadette des Weasley.  
-Euh... oui, c'est gentil de votre part. Finit par dire Harry  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air préoccupé. S'inquiéta Ginny.

Harry se mit en devoir de leur raconter son entrevue avec le professeur Rogue devant la Grande Salle.  
-Bof ! Si ça se trouve, il ne savait pas quoi te dire. Et vu qu'il ne peut pas enlever de point a Gryffondor étant donné que la rentrée n'est pas commencée, il a du se trouver bête . Avança Ron.  
-Non je ne crois pas. Il avait l'air ... presque sympathique, comme s'il voulait rendre service mais que quelque chose l'en empêchait.  
-De longues et joyeuses années en tant que mangemorts auprès de Tu-sais-qui. Grimaça Ron.  
-Ron par pitié ! Rogue est définitivement passé du coté de Dumbledore désormais. S'exaspéra Hermione ;  
-Ben dis donc, tu as vite fait de le juger toi ! Les années précédentes, tu n'étais pas si sure que cela. Tu répétais sans cesse qu'il valait mieux être prudent.  
-Les gens changent Ron et les avis aussi.  
-Ouais, n'empêche que depuis ton accident, tu as de drôles de réactions. Je me demande si tu ne serais pas en train de devenir folle.  
-Folle ? Moi ? Regardes la réalité, tu n'as rien a reprocher au professeur Rogue en ce qui concerne la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui. On sait même que Voldemort s'il le retrouve ne lui fera pas de cadeaux.  
-Ca suffit vous deux ! Coupa Ginny. Franchement vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a mieux a faire que de se chamailler.  
-Ginny a raison. Approuva Harry.

Le rappel a l'ordre de Ginny eut l'effet escompté puisque Ron et Hermione cessèrent de se chamailler. Lorsqu'il sortirent des cuisines de Poudlard, ils étaient repus et décidèrent d'aller faire un tour autour du lac, Ginny ayant proposé un peu d'exercice. Alors qu'ils passaient à proximité de la cabane de Hagrid, Harry proposa à la ronde de lui rendre visite ce que tous acceptèrent avec joie. Mais lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la porte de la cabane, ils furent surpris de ne rien entendre et décidèrent de frapper. Ils attendirent ainsi sans recevoir de réponse et réessayèrent sans plus de succès.  
-Peut-être est-il en mission pour l'Ordre. Avança Ginny .  
-Ou peut-être qu'il est à SaintTrop chantonna Ron.  
-Peu importe, de toute façon il n'est pas là. Coupa Hermione qui en avait assez de se balader et voulait rentrer.

Ils reprirent donc leur route et parvinrent quelques instants plus tard dans le hall de Poudlard en se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire.  
-On pourrait peut-être voir si la bibliothèque est ouverte et faire des recherches pour savoir comment l'incident d'hier soir a pu avoir lieu. Proposa Harry.  
-Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait trouver dans les livres. Et puis, cela m'étonnerait que Mrs Pince soit ici a garder la bibliothèque. Répondit Hermione  
Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ils connaissaient sa passion pour les livres et ne l'avaient jamais vu refuser l'occasion de mettre le nez dans de nouveaux ouvrages.-Euh... Hermione ? Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?  
-Oui pourquoi cette question ?  
-On vient de te faire la proposition de te rendre à la bibliothèque, tu sais cet endroit plein de livre ou tu aimes te réfugier pour trouver la clef des mystères .  
-Ecoutes Ron, je connais très bien la bibliothèque puisque comme tu le dis si bien, j'y vais souvent, mais j'ai déjà parcouru nombre de livres et cela m'étonnerait que l'on trouve des explications sur ce genre d'incident. Mais puisque vous avez tous l'air décidé allons-y ! Finit-elle par céder.

Harry en tête, ils se rendirent donc a la bibliothèque qui était malheureusement fermée. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rebrousser chemin, ils virent MacGonagal se diriger vers eux.  
-Que faites-vous ici ?Leur demanda t-elle.  
-Voyez-vous professeur, c'est les vacances et puisque Mrs Weasley ne nous a pas encore rapporter nos affaires, nous pensions aller à la bibliothèque mais nous ne savions pas qu'elle était fermée.  
Harry avait sciemment omis de lui dire qu'ils voulaient rechercher des informations sur ce qui s'était passé avec les mangemort car il se doutait que le professeur MacGonagal n'aurait pas été ravie.  
-Je vois ! Ecoutez, je crois que le directeur a un double des clefs et je lui demanderais d'ouvrir la bibliothèque. Mais en attendant vous devrez trouver une autre distraction. Ajouta –t'elle avant de s'en aller.  
-Bon ben nous voilà bien maintenant. Soupira Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
-On attend cet après-midi. En attendant je propose que l'on retourne à la salle commune jusque midi. On aura qu'a faire un tournoi de bataille façon sorcier. Proposa Ginny.

Puisque tous eurent approuvé cette décision, il passèrent donc le restant de la matinée dans la salle commune. Ils déjeunèrent dans cette même salle commune. Dobby qui était passé les voir leur avait expliqué que tous les professeurs déjeunaient dans leur propre appartement et qu'il serait plus confortable pour Harry et ses amis de rester dans leur salle commune.  
Ces derniers auraient bien voulu dire à Dobby qu'ils auraient aimé manger ailleurs car rester toujours dans la même salle avait quelque chose de pesant, mais ils n'osèrent pas, sachant que cela aurai vexé les elfes de cuisine, et par la même occasion Hermione, qui faisaient tout pour leur être agréable.

Après le déjeuner, tous firent une légère sieste, leur aventure de la veille les ayant empêché de profiter d'une totale nuit de repos, puis se réveillèrent vers le milieu de l'après midi afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque.  
Par bonheur, MacGonagal avait du voir Dumbledore car la porte de la bibliothèque était à présent ouverte. Ils entrèrent donc dans le lieu saint du silence aussi silencieusement que si la gardienne des livres avait été présente. Même s'ils se savaient seuls, ils ne purent s'empêcher de chuchoter pour communiquer entre eux. Finalement après une longue après midi sans succès, ils décidèrent de dîner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs , Ginny avait décidé de dormir dans celui d'Hermione, ils furent heureux de constater que leurs effets personnels étaient au pied de leur lit. La soirée se passa tranquillement au coin du feu a discuter de chose et d'autres.

Le lendemain ressembla au jour précédent et les jours suivant furent de même. Le seul élément qui les tira de leur ennui fut le résultat de leurs buses qui leur arrivèrent par courrier un beau matin. Une enveloppe était adressée a chacun d'entre eux, a l'exception de Ginny qui allait devoir affronter la même épreuve cette année. En plus de leur résultat, une lettre du ministère leur expliquait pourquoi les résultats avait été plus long a venir que les années précédentes

_Cher élève de Poudlard,_

_Veuillez trouver joint à cette lettre, vos résultats aux Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Elémentaire. Nous nous excusons de l'angoisse provoquée par une telle attente mais les évènements qui se sont produits l'année dernière ont mobilisé une grande partie du personnel du ministère ce qui explique le retard de certains examinateurs a nous remettre leur appréciation._

_En espérant que vous comprendrez, veuillez recevoir mes meilleurs sentiments._

_Miss Tradenbaum Carla,  
__Affectée au servie des diplômes et attestations diverses._

-Alors ? Combien vous en avez eu ? S'impatientait Ginny.  
-En quoi ça te regarde ? La taquina son frère.  
-Allez, s'il te plait. Au moins je serais fixée sur la difficulté. Si tu arrives à en avoir au moins une ça veut dire que j'ai toutes mes chances.  
-Comment ça ? Voudrais-tu insinuer que je suis un cancre ?  
-Ben, c'est pas moi qui le dit.  
-Eh bien mademoiselle, il va vous falloir réviser votre jugement parce-que j'en ai eu sept.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il brandit sa feuille de résultat :

**Mr Ronald Weasley ;**

_Astronomie ; P  
Botanique; A  
Défense contre les forces du mal ; E  
Divination ; D  
Histoire de la magie ; A  
Métamorphose ; E  
Potions ; E  
Sortilèges et enchantements ; E  
Soins aux créatures magiques ; E_

- Je n'ai raté que Astronomie et Divination. Rien d'étonnant, on a été perturbés durant l'examen d'astronomie et la divination, c'était pas mon fort.  
-Vous auriez du faire comme moi, choisir une autre potion ou l'abandonner en cours de route. Lui rétorqua Hermione.  
-Et toi alors, tu en as eu combien ? Non laisse-moi deviner.... Tu les as toutes eues bien sur.  
-Evidemment.

Comme pour Ron, elle leur tendit ses résultats ;

**Miss Hermione Granger ;**

_Arithmancie; E  
Astronomie; A  
Botanique ; E  
Défense contre les forces du mal ; E  
Histoire de la magie ; O  
Métamorphoses ; O  
Potion ; O  
Runes ; O  
Sortilèges et enchantements ; O  
Soins aux créatures magiques ; E  
Etude des Moldus ; O_

-Ouais, y'a rien d'étonnant. Quoique tu as quand même un A en astronomie.  
-Comme tu l'as dit, on a été perturbé.  
-Ben voyons ! Et toi Harry combien tu en as eu ?

Tous se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui ne leur dit rien mais leur tendit ses résultats ;

**Mr Harry Potter ;**

_Astronomie; A  
Botanique; E  
Défense contre les forces du mal ; O  
Divination ; P  
Histoire de la magie ; A  
Métamorphoses ; E  
Potion ; O  
Sortilèges et enchantements ; O  
Soins aux créatures magiques ; E_

-Waouh ! Tu les as toutes eues à part Divination et tu as même eu un Optimal en Potions. Tu vas devoir supporter Rogue encore cette année. Pauvre vieux je te plains. Personnellement je suis bien heureux de ne plus suivre ces cours.  
-Ronald Weasley ! Tu n'as pas honte de parler ainsi ? Si maman t'entendait, elle te tuerait sur place. Lui rappela la cadette Weasley.  
-Peut-être mais quand je suis content, j'aime le faire savoir. Vous allez continuer tous les cours cette année ? Interrogea t'il ensuite ses deux amis.  
-Ouais, je crois que je vais tous les garder sauf astronomie. Ca ne me dit rien de voir les étoiles bouger.  
-Quant à moi, je crois aussi que je vais abandonner l'astronomie et peut- être l'étude des moldus. Ca risque de me faire trop de travail et puis ce n'est pas très intéressant comme cours.  
-Alors là, pincez-moi, je rêve. Notre Hermione qui décide de stopper deux cours a la fois ? Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Rigola Ron.  
-Et toi, tu as décidé de garder quels cours ? Je suppose que tu vas te contenter de deux ou trois pour ne pas te fatiguer.  
-Figure-toi, que je ne suis pas stupide et je garde tous mes cours sauf astronomie et divination, vu que je n'ai pas eu mes Buses et Potion vu que je n'ai pas eu Optimal.

Ils discutèrent ainsi de leurs futurs cours durant la matinée qui leur parut passer ainsi un peu plus vite que d'habitude.

Ils avaient déjà parcouru de nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque et n'avaient rien découvert ce qui les avait quelque peu découragé. Ils s'étaient amusé à visiter les salles de classe vides et a imiter les professeurs qui leur faisaient cours. Il y eu même quelques batailles mémorables contre Peeves, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Rusard . Finalement, au bout de quelques jours passés a Poudlard, ils s'ennuyaient déjà lorsque Ron eut une idée.


	5. Quatre Gryffondor a Serpentard

* * *

Chapitre Cinq : Quatre Gryffondor chez les Serpentard. 

-Ecoutez, vous vous souvenez de ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Que les salles communes n'avaient pas encore de mot de passe, ce qui veut dire que si on voulait, on pourrait aller y faire un petit tour. Même Fred et Georges ne l'ont jamais fait. Expliqua-t'il d'un ton joyeux.  
-Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Protesta Hermione. En tant que préféte je ne dois pas permettre ce genre de chose. Et toi non plus ajouta t'elle.  
-Hermione, on est en vacances, ce qui signifie que ton titre ne te sert à rien pour le moment et que l'on peut y aller sans rien risquer.  
-Si ce n'est de tomber sur Rogue. Intervint Harry.  
-Bah, il ne pourra pas nous donner de retenue, ni enlever de point. Tout au plus pourra-t'il nous faire un sermon. Et puis ce n'est même pas sur qu'il soit ici. Alors qu'en dites-vous ?  
-Je suis pour, j'en ai assez de toujours faire la même chose depuis que nous sommes là. Approuva la cadette des Weasley.  
-Après tout, on a fait pire que cela, alors je marche avec vous.  
-Et toi Hermione ?  
-Ca va, ça va, je vous suis.

C'est ainsi que Ron pris la tête du petit groupe. Ils avaient décidé de commencer par la salle commune des Poufsouffles et de terminer par celle des Serpentard. La salle commune des Poufsouffles ne fut pas difficile a trouver puisque Ginny, qui y avait une amie, savait ou elle se trouvait.

L'entrée en était gardée par un tableau représentant un jeune homme vêtu de guenilles. Lorsqu'il les vit approcher, il s'adressa à eux :  
-Holà ! Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici ?  
-Logique, nous sommes à Gryffondor. Lui lança Ron.  
-Alors vous ne passerez pas jeunes effrontés. Moi qui ai vaincu un dragon, je vous en empêcherais.  
-Et comment donc, il n'y a pas de mot de passe, Rigola Ron.

Et pour argumenter sa théorie, il franchit le seuil du tableau sous le regard courroucé du jeune homme. Ses amis le suivirent et la salle qu'ils découvrirent était semblable a la leur, les couleurs mis à part. Les murs étaient tendus de jaune, cependant que les meubles étaient d'une couleur très sombre, se rapprochant du noir. Tout comme pour Gryffondor, des fauteuils, qui cependant semblaient moins confortables, se tenaient devant une cheminée de marbre. Ils voulurent se rendre aux dortoirs mais la tache se compliqua. Ayant voulu commencer par celui des filles, Ron s'aperçu qu'il leur était impossible d'y monter. Le même mécanisme que celui dont il avait été victime l'année précédente lorsqu'il avait voulu monter au dortoir d'Hermione, venait de se déclencher. Seules Ginny et Hermione parvinrent à la porte du dortoir des filles de Poufsouffle.

Mais malgré leur condition de fille, elle ne purent en ouvrir la porte.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda Ron. Vous attendez le déluge ou quoi ?  
-Y'a que la porte ne veut pas s'ouvrir. Souffla sa jeune sœur tout en essayant de tirer sur la porte d'entrée du dortoir.  
-Comment ça se fait ?  
-Les dortoirs doivent être protégés. Après tout c'est logique. Si les fondateurs de Poudlard ont mis des mécanismes pour empêcher les garçons de venir dans le dortoir des filles, ils ont du en concevoir pour empêcher ceux des autres maisons d'y entrer. Expliqua Hermione.  
-Oui mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas désactivés comme pour les mots de passe ?

Hermione haussa les épaules comme pour signifier qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Les garçons décidèrent d'essayer de se rendre dans le dortoir masculin des Poufsouffles, mais il n'eurent pas plus de chance et redescendirent aux cotés des jeunes filles avant de ressortir et de se diriger vers la salle commune des Serdaigles.  
Cette dernière était gardée par un tableau représentant une jeune fille svelte et gracieuse d'une très grande beauté. Elle était vêtue d'une ample tunique aux couleurs d'un ciel pur. Avec son air enfantin et ses longs cheveux d'or lui cascadant sur les épaules, elle ressemblait à un ange.  
Le petit groupe s'approcha et voulu entrer dans la salle commune. C'est alors que la voix claire et douce de la jeune fille retentit. On aurait dit que des milliers de petites clochettes venaient de tintinnabuler a leurs oreilles.

-Que venez-vous faire ici, jeunes étrangers ?  
-Nous venons visiter cette salle commune. Lui répondit aimablement Ginny.  
-Je regrette mais il n'est impossible de vous laisser entrer. Je vois dans vos yeux que vous ne pouvez pas faire partie de cette maison. Je pencherais plutôt pour Gryffondor en ce qui vous concerne.  
-Gagné ! Mais désolée de vous décevoir, nous allons tout de mme entrer et vous ne pourrez rien pour nous en empêcher. Le mot de passe est désactivé. Sourit Ron  
-Quand bien même cela est vrai, je compte sur votre aimable esprit pour ne pas franchir ce seuil.  
-Ne vous en déplaise, ma jeune amie, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien et avec ou sans votre bénédiction, je compte bien passer ce seuil. Conclut le rouquin.

A ces mots, la jeune fille du tableau se leva et fit entendre un cri horrible tel que les quatre amis n'en avaient jamais entendu. Mais la jeune nymphe ne se limita pas a ce cri, elle se transforma aussitôt en une horrible créature qui n'avait plus rien de gracieux. Elle avait perdu tout air angélique et ressemblait vraiment a un horrible oiseau de proie dont la tête qui était pourtant humaine n'en était pas moins non accueillante.  
Ginny, qui était plus proche de l'entrée de la salle commune s'engouffra à l'intérieur de celle-ci ou successivement, Hermione, Ron et Harry la suivirent sans même chercher a comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient.

-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? On aurait dit une vraie furie.  
-Ce n'est pas une furie, c'est une harpie Elle prend l'apparence d'une déesse ou d'une nymphe pour charmer les individus mais si quelqu'un lui résiste, elle se transforme en une horrible créature a corps de femme munie d'ailes. C'est une créature qui peut être très dangereuse. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chances qu'elle se trouve dans un tableau.  
-Merci, on avait remarqué.  
Pendant qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, ils purent examiner tout a loisir la salle des Serdaigles. Celle-ci était peinte en bleu et le mobilier était en blanc. Contrairement, aux deux autres salles communes, il n'y avait pas de fauteuils devant la cheminée mais de nombreux petits poufs et coussins jonchant le sol. Il régnait dans cette salle commune une atmosphère de paix et de tranquillité. Comme pour ceux des Poufsouffles, les dortoirs refusèrent de s'ouvrir devant les quatre amis qui dès lors sortirent. La jeune fille du tableau avait repris sa forme première et lorsqu'elle les vit sortir leur adressa un "Passez une agréable journée ".

Discutant de tout et de rien, il se dirigèrent vers les cachots afin de découvrir la salle des Serpentard.

-A votre avis, comment est-elle cette salle ? Demanda Ron aux filles.  
-Je l'imagine aussi sombre que Rogue et aussi accueillante que Malefoy. Lui répondit Ginny.  
Pendant que les filles se livraient à diverses hypothèses, ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune dont la porte de pierre était gardée par un charmeur de serpent.  
-On aurait du s'en douter. Siffla Ron.  
Le charmeur les regarda s'avancer vers lui.  
-Que faites-vous ici ?  
-Nous venons visiter la salle commune des Serpentard. Lui répondit Hermione.  
-Aucun d'entre vous ne passera, il est impossible que vous ayez été envoyés à Serpentard. L'une d'entre vous n'est pas de sang pur et deux autres n'ont pas le caractère louable à ma maison. Encore que le jeune homme brun pourrait en faire partie, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vu venir ici auparavant.  
-Vous avez raison sur un point, nous sommes à Gryffondor et fiers d'y être. Mais là où vous vous trompez, c'est qu'avec ou sans votre permission, nous entrerons. S'emporta Ron  
-Voyez-vous cela ! Il est vrai que je ne peux vous en empêcher, mais vous serez incapables d'apprécier cette salle a sa juste valeur.

Ayant dit cela, il les laissa passer et retourna à sa flûte.  
La salle commune avait peu changé depuis leur seconde année, elle était toujours en pierre brute de couleur grise. Ron et Harry avaient déjà vu cette pièce mais les deux filles ne la connaissaient pas, c'est pourquoi ils y étaient venus. Les fauteuils ouvragés étaient toujours devant la cheminée au manteau gravé et la seule source de lumière semblait provenir des lampes rondes et vertes suspendus au plafond. La seule nouveauté résidait dans la présence d'un énorme tapis de laine verte sur lequel était brodé un serpent de couleur argenté .Cette pièce semblait encore plus froide aux deux garçons. Et il sembla que les filles en pensaient de même puisqu'elle ne s'attardèrent pas dans cet endroit.  
Lorsqu'il furent ressortis et eurent marché sur quelques mètres, il virent le professeur Rogue sortir de son bureau.

-Ca y est, on est cuit ! Gémit Ron.  
-Que faites-vous ici ? Leur demanda leur professeur sur un ton sec.  
-Euh... Nous avons été rendre une visite a Nick-Quasi-sans-tête. Improvisa Harry.  
-En pleine après-midi ? Au beau milieu des vacances ?Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez encore en train de préparer un mauvais coup ! Et bien maintenant retournez dans votre salle commune avant que je perde mon sang froid.

Les quatre amis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et retournèrent bien vite à leur salle commune.  
-Finalement, je préfère notre salle commune. Décréta Hermione en allant s'asseoir près de Pattenrond qui se leva d'un bond et alla se réfugier près de Ginny.  
-Oui, tu as raison même si j'avoue que celle des Serdaigles était pas mal non plus. Lui répondit Ginny.

Leur fin de journée se passa tranquillement et ils reprirent leur routine quotidienne en allant rendre visite à Hagrid qui était revenu. Leur temps se partagea entre faire des recherches a la bibliothèque, des balades autour du parc et de nombreuses courses poursuites et batailles de farces avec Peeves grâce a de nombreuses farces et attrapes que les jumeaux avait envoyé au petit groupe afin qu'ils les testent. L'esprit fantôme semblait d'ailleurs s'en donner a coeur joie et semblait mieux supporter les quatre amis depuis le départ de l'école des jumeaux l'année précédente. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air très heureux était Argus Rusard qui devait sans cesse nettoyer les couloirs de l'école. Il avait même trouvé un beau matin sa chère et tendre chatte, Miss Teigne, enduite d'une substance verte qui loin de lui aller a ravir avait tendance a coller ses poils a la façon d'un gel pour cheveux moldu.

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas très passionnant et un peu court mais il contient tout de même quelques éléments qui seront nécessaires pour la suite. J'espère que malgré cela, vous ne vous êtes pas endormi en plein milieu, sinon veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses.

Si vous avez le temps, laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'accepte toutes les critiques car elles ont toujours constructives.

Amitiés.  
Moonfree.


	6. Nouvelle rentrée a Poudlard

Chapitre six : Nouvelle rentrée a Poudlard.

Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et les quatre amis s'en réjouissaient, ils en avaient assez d'être coincé à Poudlard. Bien sûr ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation de se rendre à Pré au lard et sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'y rendre aussi souvent qu'ils le souhaitaient et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de vacances auxquelles ils s'étaient attendus lorsqu'ils avaient su qu'ils resteraient à Poudlard.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, Mrs Weasley vint les chercher afin de les amener au Chemin de Traverse en vue d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Elle les informa qu'elle les laissait faire leur courses seuls pendant qu'elle-même partirait s'occuper de certaines « affaires ».Lorsque Ron lui demanda s'ils ne risquaient rien, elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiété puisque des membres de L'Ordre veillaient sur eux dans l'ombre. Elle ajouta qu'il était inutile de chercher a les repérer puisque toutes les précautions avait été prises pour qu'ils ne soient pas repérables. Ainsi rassurés, les quatre amis se rendirent donc tout d'abord chez Mrs Guipure afin d'acheter de nouveaux uniformes, les leur étant devenus trop petits. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de prendre leurs mesures, elle leur dit de repasser chercher leur tenue un peu plus tard. Sortant du magasin, ils se rendirent chez Fleury &Bott afin d'acheter les livres qui leur seraient nécessaire pour les cours et remarquèrent un livre sur leur liste qui ne correspondaient à aucun court qu'ils connaissaient et qui s'intitulait « Apprendre la magie psychique ».  
Ron se tourna vers Hermione et l'interrogea du regard :  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
-C'est quoi la magie psychique ?  
-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Psy vient du grec et signifie esprit donc je suppose que c'est une magie qui a un rapport avec l'esprit. Ce qui est sur c'est que toi tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir en ce moment même. Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par avaler une mouche.  
-Mais, mais... Bégaya le roux qui regardait un point précis derrière Hermione. Celle-ci se retourna et pu ainsi voir ce qui rendait son ami beat. Ou plutôt qui rendait son ami beat, car il s'agissait bien d'une personne.

En effet, une jeune fille se tenait un peu plus loin et captait le regard de tout les garçons qui étaient sur son chemin. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient libres au vent tandis qu'elle avançait sans faire attention au regard envieux et jalousant des filles et celui des garçons qui semblaient plutôt être d'admiration. Elle était vêtue d'une courte jupe rouge, d'un petit haut noir qui laissait suggérer sans montrer, son décolleté. Parvenue à leur hauteur, Cho Chang s'arrêta et leur adressa un radieux :  
-Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous tous ?  
En disant cela elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry et s'était rapproché sensiblement de ce dernier qui ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu.  
-Bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Lui lança le jeune sorcier.  
-Hum... oui. Après ce qui s'est passé à la fin de l'année dernière, mes parents ont décidé de s'éloigner un peu d'Angleterre et on est repartis en Chine. J'ai pu revoir toute ma famille que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Oh !.... pardon .Excuse moi Harry , je n'ai pas voulu...!  
Elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et semblait sincèrement désolée.  
-C'est pas grave !  
-Euh... je crois que je vais y aller, il me reste encore beaucoup d'achat a faire alors... A la rentrée. Lança t'elle avant de s'éloigner.  
-Ron ! Remet-toi en ! Ce n'était que Cho. Lui lança Hermione.  
-Oui mais elle est si.... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de l'avoir vue en dehors de Poudlard, l'avait chamboulé. Il était soudain devenu moins sur de lui et s'était mis a transpirer. Il continuait de la regarder s'éloigner avec des yeux de merlans frits lorsqu'une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Se reprenant, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami ;  
- Désolé vieux, j'oubliais que c'était une chasse gardée.  
-Non Ron, tu te trompes, elle ne l'est plus depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Lui répliqua Harry avec un regard mélancolique.  
Ce disant, il repartit en direction du magasin d'ingrédient de potion. Ginny se tourna vers son frère et lui lança :  
-Bravo, bien joué ! Avant de s'élancer derrière le jeune Potter.  
-Ben quoi ! Je me suis excusé non ? et puis il a bien dit qu'elle ne l'intéressait plus non ?Se défendit Ron.

En guise de réponse Hermione secoua la tête en un signe d'exaspération et suivit les traces de ses deux amis, suivie de Ron qui semblait plus renfrogné que jamais et qui cherchait encore ce qu'il avait pu dire de froissant.

Finalement, ils achetèrent les ingrédients qu'il leur manquait pour le cours de potion et se dirigèrent vers le magasin de Prêt à Porter pour Sorciers. Ce faisant, ils rendirent visite à Fred et Georges qui leur remirent de nouvelles farces et attrapes a tester « sur des fouines bondissantes » et sur Rusard, en leur faisant promettre de leur envoyer le résultat de ces « expériences ».Après le leur avoir promis, ils sortirent du magasin et repassèrent prendre leurs paquets chez Mrs Guipure avant de rejoindre Mrs Wesleay qui les attendait au lieu de rendez-vous qu'elle leur avait donné. Celle-ci les ramena à Poudlard et leur souhaita une bonne rentrée en leur expliquant qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas le temps de les revoir d'ici là.

La dernière semaine de vacances passa très rapidement au grand bonheur des quatre amis qui en avaient assez d'être les seuls occupant de Poudlard, étant donné que la plupart du temps les professeurs y restant l'été, qui n'étaient déjà pas nombreux, étaient en mission pour l'Ordre. La veille de la rentrée, ils prirent soin de récupérer leurs affaires qui avaient eu tendance à s'éparpiller d'elles-mêmes durant les vacances et consacrèrent leur matinée du lendemain à ranger la salle commune . Toute la journée, ils croisèrent les professeurs qui étaient de retour a Poudlard. Ce fut le professeur Flitwick qui arriva le premier et fut suivit des professeurs Chourave et Trelawney qui semblaient en grande conversation. Tout l'après midi ce fut un défilé de professeur qui agita Poudlard. Enfin le soir arriva et avec lui le Poudlard Express et tout les élèves.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient déjà dans la Grande salle lorsque les élèves arrivèrent. Dès qu'ils les virent, Neville, Seamus, et Luna les rejoignirent.  
-Vous êtes là ! Ouf ! Merlin soit loué ! Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de dire que les mangemorts vous avait attrapé.  
-Ouais ! Et même si on y croyait pas trop, parce-que la gazette en aurait sûrement parler, on se posait des questions. Ajouta Seamus.  
-La gazette ne dit que ce qu'elle veut ! Intervint Luna. Ils n'ont même pas parler du retour des Caprifolenfeu.  
-Des quoi ? S'exclama Neville.  
-Des Caprifolenfeu. Ce sont des petites chèvres qui dès qu'elles sont en colère prennent feu et qui....  
-En tout cas, poursuivit Seamus tandis que Luna et Neville continuaient leur discussion, Malefoy ne s'est pas privé de maltraiter les Gryffondors vu qu'il n'y avait aucun préfets de notre maison dans le train.  
-Ca je m'en serais douté ! Affirma Ron. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là. Moi aussi je suis préfet et il va voir .  
-Ron tu devrais faire attention ! Maintenant que son père est à Azkaban, Malefoy va chercher tout les moyens pour se venger, alors ne lui donne pas plus de moyens qu'il n'en a.  
-T'as raison Harry ! Mais quand même! Après tout, ce n'est qu'une fouine et les fouines, je les aime pas trop moi.  
Et comme le proverbe le dit si bien, quand on parle du loup, on en voit le bout de la queue. Drago Malefoy venait justement de franchir le seuil de la Grande Salle. L'air plus arrogant que jamais, il s'avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et lança un coup d'œil mauvais à Ron et Harry.  
-Tiens donc ! Le balafré et son fidèle toutou était déjà à Poudlard ? Faveur spéciale ou peur de ne pas survivre au dehors ? Ricana t-il.  
-Mon père a moi, au moins n'est pas à Azkaban et tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Drago pâlit et ne trouva rien a répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione mais curieusement ne trouva aucune réflexion a lui faire. Ce qui n'échappa pas aux garçons qui le lui firent remarquer lorsque leur ennemi de toujours se fut éloigné.  
-Ben dis-donc, t'as vu comment il a regardé Hermione ? Et pour une fois il ne l'a pas traité de Sang de Bourbe. C'est curieux ça ! Remarqua Ron.  
-Qu'est-ce qui est curieux selon toi ? Que personne ne m'en fasse la remarque ou que seul Drago qui avait eu le courage de le faire jusqu'a présent ne le fasse plus. Lui jeta l'intéressée.  
-Mais,...Hermione, je ... bégaya le jeune homme roux. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je n'ai pas voulu dire que....  
-Hermione ? L'appela Harry d'une voix calme. Tu es sure que tout va comme tu veux ? Depuis l'attaque des mangemorts, je te trouve étrange . On peut en parler si tu veux.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Je veux que l'on me fiche la paix avec cette histoire. Trancha la jeune fille d'une voix calme mais sans appel.  
-Bon, comme tu voudras.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent entrer dans la Grande Salle . Luna avait rejoint la table des Serdaigles et MacGonagal entrait avec le choixpeau cependant que le silence se faisait. La répartition allait commencer.

La choipeaux sembla s'éveiller a la vie et entonna comme a l'accoutumé sa chanson de début d'année.  
« A une époque ou je n'étais pas vivant  
Vivaient quatre sorciers plus que grand.  
Tous quatre désiraient plus que tout instruire  
Les sorciers de leurs savoirs, qu'ils bâtirent  
Un lieu d'érudition pour apprendre leurs art.  
C'est ainsi qu'apparut l'école de Poudlard.  
Le plus courageux et hardi, Gryffondor  
Pour ces élèves voulut trouver les plus forts  
Si de vos qualités je suis satisfait  
Dans cette grande maison je vous enverrai.  
La brave et patiente Poufsouffle accepta  
Les plus loyaux et travailleurs sous son toit.  
Si comme elle le labeur ne vous fait pas peur,  
C'est dans sa maison que vous trouverez bonheur .  
Quant a son amie Serdaigle  
Elle enseigna ceux qui voulaient connaître  
L'étendue de sa science parfaite.  
Ceux qui cultivent cette originalité  
Dans sa maison seront par moi dirigés.  
Serpentard choisit pour sa part les sang-pur  
Ainsi qu' élèves a sa juste mesure.  
Les plus fins, rusés et d'action dévorés  
Dans cette maison seront donc dirigés .  
Vint un jour semblable a ceux qu' nous vivons  
Qui amenèrent avec eux la destruction  
Et sonnant la fin d'une grande amitié  
Brisa le serment qui les avaient liés.  
De cette époque de paix, il ne resta rien.  
Pour éviter cela, donnez-vous la main  
Et afin que l'harmonie soit restaurée  
Tous ensemble plus que jamais soyez liés. »

Le discours frappa les élèves tant ce qu'il venait de leur conseiller leur semblaient plus vrai que jamais. Ils mirent quelques instant à se ressaisir pour acclamer le choixpeau magique. MacGonagal tira de sa manche un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia et commença par appeler les noms qui y figuraient. Il semblait à Harry que cette année, les élèves étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude.  
-Lloyd Andrews ! Appela le professeur.  
-SERDAIGLE !  
La table des Serdaigle applaudit le nouveau venu. L'instant d'après ce fut au tour des Serpentards de souhaiter la bienvenue a Christie Cunningham. La répartition continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève fut appelé. Les Griffondors n'avaient pas eu à applaudir beaucoup puisque seul cinq élèves furent envoyés dans leur maison, la majorité de cette promotion ayant été essentiellement composé de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles. Harry supposa que cela était du au retour de Voldemort. Peu de jeunes sorciers ne devaient pas avoir peur de lui, de même que peu d'entre eux auraient voulu faire partie de ses troupes. Ils semblaient plutôt vouloir être dans le camps du milieu, préférant attendre de voir ce qui se passeraient et comptant sur d'autres pour prendre les décisions. Harry ne les en blâmait pas et pensait que si les circonstances avaient été différentes, il aurait peut-être réagi de la même manière.

Enfin Dumbledore se leva. Comme à son habitude, il semblait plein de malice mais Harry crut détecter l'espace d'une seconde comme un éclat de fatigue dans ses yeux. Il n'en eu cependant pas la certitude car le directeur avait déjà retrouvé ce regard plein de vie et pétillant.  
- Tout d'abord, Bienvenue a tous. Anciens et nouveaux. Quelques petites règles avant de commencer cette nouvelle année. Sachez que la Foret Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Si certains décident d'enfreindre ce règlement, cela sera à leurs risques et périls.  
Il avait dit cela en regardant Harry.  
-Ensuite permettez-moi de vous présentez votre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal ; Mlle Tatiana Carter. Elle remplacera le professeur Ombrage qui eu quelques... hum hum...quelques souci l'année dernière.  
Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune femme brune qui se tenait assise ente le professeur Rogue et le professeur MacGonagal. Elle était brune et avait des yeux d'un bleu profond. Ses long cheveux était retenu par sa baguette magique. Vêtue d'une robe de sorcier de couleur prune qui n'était pas tout a fait boutonné et qui laissait voir qu'elle était vêtue au dessous de jeans et d'un chemisier blanc, le nouveau professeur semblait être plutôt jeune. Elle abordait un air bienveillant. Sans se demander pourquoi, Harry sut qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.  
- Enfin au vu du succès rencontrez par le bal de Noël il y a deux ans, et si rien ne vient bouleverser ce projet, un nouveau bal sera prévu cette année et les élèves de Beauxbatons et Durmstang viendront nous rendre visite à cette occasion. Maintenant, que le banquet commence !

Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela, le professeur se rassit et les tables se chargèrent de mets appétissant. Quand tous eurent bien mangé, ils prirent le chemin des Salles communes et se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs cependant que Ron et Hermione s'occupaient de mettre les petits nouveaux au parfum. Lorsque le rouquin fut de retour dans le dortoir, Harry et lui racontèrent à Seamus, Dean et Neville qu'ils avaient été attaqués et qu'ils avaient passé leurs vacances à Poudlard. Mais il ne dévoilèrent pas qu'ils étaient au quartier général de l'Ordre et ne soufflèrent mot de celui-ci a leurs amis. Il était inutile de leur en dire plus que nécessaire.

Ce soir-là, Harry s'endormit avec une impression de malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

* * *

Réponse aux review;

**Kathy Magda; **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire ce que tu pensais de cette fic. Je suis désolée qu'elle ne corresponde pas a tes attentes mais comme je te l'ai dit par MP, j'accepte tes raisons et ne t'en veux absolument pas. Amitiés.

**Le saut de l'Ange ; **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce début de fic et j'espère que tu as également aimé ce chapitre. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je continuerais cette fic jusqu'a la fin. Quoiqu'il arrive je ne la laisserai pas . Merci a toi. Bisous.

Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ; vous savez quoi faire. Une petite review est toujours appréciée et ne prend que quelques secondes. Et qu'elle soit encourageante ou critique, j'y attache beaucoup d'importance car elles me permettent de m'améliorer et de savoir ce qui va ou pas dans mes chapitres.

Amitiés  
Moonfree.


	7. Une journée de cours pas ordinaire

Après une absence quelque peu longue, voici le septième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

Chapitre sept : Un premier jour de cours pas ordinaire 

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sentant quelque chose de mou lui atterrir sur le visage. Prestement, il s'empara de l'objet en question et découvrit que c'était un oreiller que Ron lui avait envoyé pour l'inciter à se lever. Celui-ci était déjà debout et pratiquement habillé.

-Dépêches-toi marmotte ! Tu vas être en retard !

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure de rejoindre Hermione pour aller petit déjeuner. Sourit Ron

Face à cette perspective, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever. S'étant habillé, il descendit en compagnie de Ron dans la Salle Commune pour rejoindre Hermione. Mais il n'y avait nulle trace de la jeune fille.

-Bah, elle doit déjà être descendue et nous attend sûrement.

-Tu as raison. Allons-y !Approuva le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.

Tous deux descendirent donc à la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers la table de leur maison. Ils cherchèrent Hermione mais ne l'aperçurent nulle part.

-C'est bizarre ! D'habitude, elle est déjà là. Remarqua Harry.

-En fin de compte, c'est elle qui est bizarre. Franchement je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais il y a des fois ou je me demande ou est passée l'Hermione que nous connaissions. Souffla Ron en s'asseyant à table ou il entreprit de se servir un petit déjeuner qui n'avait de petit que le nom.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que l'attaque des mangemorts l'a secouée et qu'elle ne veut pas l'avouer. Mets toi a sa place deux secondes. Se retrouver seul face à plusieurs serviteurs de Voldemort , je t'assure qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur. Même pour quelqu'un comme Hermione qui a toujours l'air sur de tout. Tenta d'expliquer Harry .

- ...ai pas...ourquoi ..el..i...ien...lors. Tenta de demander le jeune homme roux alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine.

-Parce-que c'est Hermione , que c'est une fille et qu'elle est têtue tout simplement.

Comme si elle les avaient entendu, la jeune fille choisit ce moment pour venir les retrouver. Tranquillement, comme si tout était normal elle s'assit près d'eux et se servit du jus d'orange.

-Ca va Hermione ? S'enquit Harry.

-Oui, Pourquoi cette question?

-Ben, d'habitude tu es toujours la première levée et là...

-Je sais j'ai raté le réveil. Je devais être plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais et voilà tout. En plus Lavande et Parvati n'ont pas cessé de jacasser hier soir. J'ai du les menacer de leur enlever des points.

Elle fut interrompue dans son explication par MacGonagal qui venait de demander aux préfets de venir chercher les emplois du temps.

-Oh là là ! Cette année tous les cours sont doubles. Se plaignit Ron.

-Ouais ben te plains pas, moi j'ai double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal suivies par double cours de potion. Le coupa Harry.

-C'est dans des cas comme ceux-la que je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir eu ma Buse. Rigola le rouquin.

-Eh ! C'est quoi ces cours qui sont intitulés Groupe. Il y en a quatre et ils sont tous les soirs de 19h30 a 21h. Demanda Hermione.

Comme pour répondre sa question, le directeur se leva et demanda le silence.

-Bonjour a tous ! J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés et prêts a commencer cette nouvelle année. Comme les élèves de sixième et de septième année peuvent le voir sur leurs emplois du temps respectif, il y a des cours qui sont intitulés Groupes. Ce sont en fait des cours de magie psychiques qui seront dispensés par Mlle Tatiana Carter. Lors de votre premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, votre professeur vous fera passer un petit test a l'issu duquel vous serez envoyé dans un des groupes. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant, elle vous expliquera elle-même en quoi ce cours consiste. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le directeur se rassit cependant que les élèves de sixième et septième année se posait de multiples questions sur ce nouveau cours tandis que ceux des autres années se demandaient pourquoi ils ne pourraient le suivre.

Finalement, il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre en cours et les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent dans la salle de classe, il remarquèrent que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà arrivés et que pour leur malchance, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor allaient encore avoir des cours en communs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent dans le fond de la salle et déballèrent leurs affaires tout en se posant des questions sur le test qu'ils allaient devoir passer.

-J'espère qu'il ne faudra pas faire quelque chose de difficile ! Après tout c'est le début de l'année et si j'avais su qu'il y aurait un test, j'aurais choisi un autre cours. Se lamentait Neville.

Il en était là dans ses conjonctures quand le professeur entra dans la classe.

-Bonjour a tous ! Je suis Mlle Tatiana Carter ; je viens de Suisse et je me réjouis de passer cette année avec vous. Et rassurez-vous Mr ...Longdubat, le test auquel vous serez soumis ne sera ni difficile ni douloureux. Sourit la jeune femme avant de reprendre ;

-Je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce que sont les cours de Magie Psychique. Quelqu'un peut-il me soumettre une hypothèse ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione et ouvrit de grands yeux. Contrairement à son habitude, elle n'avait pas levé la main pour proposer une réponse.

-Pourquoi tu ne lèves pas la main ? Lui demanda –t'il

-Parce-que je connais pas la réponse. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle consentit à lui donner.

Si Hermione ne connaissait pas la réponse, en revanche, Parvati, elle semblait la connaître.

-Mlle Patil ?

-Psychique vient de la racine grecque Psy qui signifie esprit donc cette magie doit avoir un rapport avec l'esprit. Peut-être qu'elle permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

-C'est une bonne analyse mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse. J'accorde tout de même 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre analyse étymologique. Juste pour information, la magie qui permet d'entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un est la légilimancie Mr Longdubat ?

-C'est peut-être une magie permettant de se défendre contre la légili...chose.

-Légilimancie. Non la magie dont vous parlez est l'occlumancie. Qui d'autre ?Personne ? Ça ne fait rien. La magie psychique est en fait une magie très difficile à exercer puisqu'elle consiste à lancer des sorts par la pensée. Cependant, c'est un peu une sorte de don qui est présent a la naissance chez chaque sorcier à un degré plus ou moins élevé . D'où le test que vous aurez à passer pour savoir quel est votre degré de puissance actuelle. Il faut aussi que vous sachiez que cette puissance si elle est travaillée s'agrandit au fur et a mesure. Par conséquent il se peut que certains d'entre vous changent de groupe en cours d'année.

Y'a t'il des questions ?

Voyant qu'aucun des élèves ne levait la main et ne posait de question, se contentant de la regarder et d'attendre la suite des évènements, le professeur Carter se pencha sur son sac et en tira une petite boite. A l'aide d'une petite clef, elle l'ouvrit et en prit le contenu. Elle se retourna face à la classe et tous les élèves purent voir qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un oeuf qui était aux couleurs changeantes. Tantôt bleu aux reflets rouges, l'instant d'après il était verts aux reflets argent .

-A voir vos airs étonnés, je devine que vous n'avez jamais du voir une chose semblable. Ceci est un Oeuf de Cornouaille. Comme son nom l'indique, on en trouve qu'en Cornouaille et sous condition. Leur vente et leur utilisation est régulé par le ministère. Ce sont des petits lutins qui sont chargés de les fabriquer. De par leurs petites tailles, ils peuvent s'infiltrer dans de minuscules grottes ou se trouvent des éclats de cristal pur et de quartz translucide. Le secret de fabrication est bien gardé et jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne sait pas comment ils arrivent à cette finition. Quoiqu'il en soit cet oeuf va me permettre de vous repartir dans des groupes. En effet suivant la capacité psychique de l'individu qui la tient en ses mains, sa couleur change. Vous viendrez l'un après l'autre et le tiendrez dans vos mains jusqu'à ce que la couleur soit stabilisée. Mr Crabbe ?

Le premier garde du corps de Malefoy s'avança et tendit les mains dans lesquelles Tatiana Carter laissa tomber l'œuf. Aussitôt celui-ci prit une teinte bleue sombre.

-C'est bon. Mlle Bulstrode ?

Milicent s'avança et fit de même que Crabbe. A la différence de celui-ci, l'œuf prit une couleur verte. Seamus, quant à lui eu droit a la même couleur que son prédécesseur.Goyle qui s'était avancé en profitant de son gabarit pour bousculer Seamus prit l'œuf et attendit que celui-ci vire également au vert.

-Mlle Granger ?

Hermione s'avança d'un pas léger et pas inquiète du tout. Docilement elle prit l'œuf dans ses mains qui vira aussitôt au jaune. Elle repartit tranquillement à sa place comme si la couleur avait eu peu d'importance pour elle. Neville qui était le suivant, prit l'œuf en tremblant, et fut drôlement ravi de le rendre lorsqu'il eut affiché la couleur jaune.

-Mr Malefoy ?

Drago s'avança et prit l'œuf d'un air supérieur qui le quitta aussitôt que celui-ci lui eut indiqué jaune également. Parvati qui passait derrière lui espéra de tout cœur ne pas avoir devant elle une couleur jaune. Peine perdue puisque ce fut la couleur que choisit la sphère.

-Euh... Mademoiselle ? Est-ce que l'œuf fonctionne toujours ? Parce-que depuis tout à l'heure il reste jaune. Demanda-t'elle inquiète de partager la même couleur que Neville.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas cet oeuf fonctionne parfaitement et n'est pas déréglé. Lui répondit la jeune femme avant d'appeler Pansy Parkinson.

Comme pour donner raison a Parvati, l'œuf resta obstinément à la couleur jaune. Harry qui était le suivant prit la sphère et piocha la même couleur a la différence que le jaune contenait quelques reflet argenté.

-Mr Weasley ? Fut enfin le dernier nom que la jeune professeur appela lorsqu'elle eut appelé tous les Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Ron s'approcha et l'œuf lui indiqua la couleur verte.

-Bien maintenant, nous allons passer au cours de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Oui? Mr Weasley ?

- Quand aurons-nous les résultats ?

-En fin de semaine, un avis sera affiché dans le hall qui vous indiquera dans quel groupe vous vous trouvez. Comme je le disais, nous allons maintenant passer au cours. A ce que l'on m'a dit, vous avez beaucoup étudié la théorie l'année dernière. Je crois qu'il est maintenant temps de passer à la pratique.

C'est ainsi que durant le cours, ils révisèrent tous les sorts qu'ils avaient étudiés depuis leur entrée à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle de classe, tous les élèves avaient l'air épuisé mais heureux d'avoir enfin un cours digne de ce nom. Alors que Ron se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, Hermione et Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs des cachots afin de se rendre à leur cour de potion qui avait encore lieu en compagnie des Serpentard.

Comme à leur habitude, Les deux amis se mirent au fond de la salle de classe et attendirent l'entrée du professeur qu'ils aimaient le moins. Celui-ci fit son entrée qui comme d'habitude eut l'effet de ramener le silence.

- Je vois que comme je l'avais prédit, peu de personne sont parvenues à obtenir une Buse optimale.

En effet, seul six Gryffondor étaient présents. Les Serpentard était eux aussi du mme nombre et parmi eux se trouvait Malefoy sans ses deux bras droits mais avec un nouveau compagnon, Parkinson et deux de ses amies. De leur coté, Harry et Hermione était en compagnie de Lavande qui s'était assise devant eux en compagnie de Parvati et Dean.

-Sachez que les deux années à venir seront encore plus dures que les précédentes et je pense que peu d'entre vous obtiendront leur Aspic l'année prochaine.

Il avait dit cela en regardant les Gryffondor et plus particulièrement Harry.

-Bon, assez bavardé. Prenez vos chaudrons et préparez-moi un filtre de somnolence.

Harry se mit à l'instant même a l'ouvrage et était bien décidé à défier Rogue en lui montrant ce qu'il valait. Lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, il s'attendait à une remontrance mais ce n'est pas lui qui fut cette fois visée.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour savoir qui est l'élève visé cette fois, il faudra patienter jusqu'au chapitre prochain

Comme d'habitude, si vous vous sentez l'âme charitable, faites un petit geste et laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.

**RAR**

**Le Saut de l'Ange; **Merci beaucoup de ta review. Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas le temps de mettre des reviews, je comprends tout a fait. A part cela, merci beaucoup de ton soutien et tes encouragements. Pour ce qui est du couple Mione/Dray, hum... disons que je vais te laisser découvrir si tes intuitions sont fondées ou pas. Mais saches que c'est une année déroutante et que beaucoup de choses bizzares vont arrivées. Quand a Cho, elle est surtout là, pour l'instant a servir de (comme tu l'as remarqué) obstacle a l'amitié entre les deux garçons. Encore merci pour ta review. Bises a toi.

Amitiés a tous.  
Moonfree.


	8. Retenue

Vous vous souvenez, nous avions laissé nos amis Hermione et Harry en plein cours de potion . Que va t'il se passer? Qui va être la pauvre victime du maitre des potions? C'est ici, dans ce chapitre que vous trouverez la réponse alors Bonne lecture a tous.

* * *

**Chapitre huit; Retenue**

Mlle Granger! Tonna le professeur. Que faites-vous?  
-Rien professeur! Strictement rien!  
-Ca je le vois bien! Et pourquoi donc ne faites-vous rien alors que je vous ai demandé de préparer un filtre?  
-Oh, mais je l'ai préparé. Tenez regardez! Lui répondit-elle en lui désignant son chaudron ou une substance gluante et visqueuse bouillonnait.  
-Qu'est-ce que ...? Etes-vous certaine d'avoir suivi les indications comme il le fallait? Gronda le maître des potions.  
-Oui! Euh... En fait j'ai peut-être un peu augmenter la température du chaudron en pensant que cela irait plus vite. J'ai lu dans un livre sur les potions que lorsque...  
-Sachez que je n'ai que faire de vos explications. Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça et vous aurez une retenue Mlle Granger. Vous viendrez me voir après le cours afin que je vous explique en quoi elle consistera. Et j'enlève cinquante points à votre maison. Cela ne vous mènera à rien de bon de fréquenter certains individus.

Laissant Harry éberlué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, le professeur Rogue tourna les talons afin d'inspecter d'autres chaudrons cependant que Hermione allait nettoyer le sien.  
Lorsqu'elle revint près de lui, il n'eut pas le loisir de la questionner que la fin du cours venait de se faire entendre. Rangeant ses affaires, Harry sortit après avoir déposé une fiole de sa potion sur le bureau de son professeur tandis que Hermione attendait que Rogue s'occupe d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de classe, Hermione trouva Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient.

Ce dernier qui était descendu à la Grande salle pour déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis, avait été surpris de ne pas les voir et avait appris par Lavande ce qu'il s'était passé. Aussitôt il s'était dirigé en direction des cachots et avait trouvé Harry qui attendait la jeune fille. Le jeune sorcier avait confirmé au rouquin que leur amie avait tenu tête à Rogue et qu'il était en train de lui donner sa retenue.  
Lorsqu'elle les vit, Hermione leur jeta un bref «On va Manger?» Avant de se diriger vers la Grande salle. Les deux garçons trop surpris par son attitude pour pouvoir faire autre chose, se dépêchèrent de lui emboîter le pas. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la table des Gryffondor et s'assirent.

Hermione qui ne s'était pas aperçut que deux paires d'yeux la regardaient, commença de se servir et de manger. Au bout d'un moment n'y tenant plus, Ron se tourna vers elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de contredire Rogue? T'es vraiment folle ou quoi?  
-Ron! Lorsque j'aurais envie d'être traitée de folle, je tiendrais compagnie a Loufoca.  
-Luna, elle s'appelle Luna! Rectifia Harry qui s'était attaché à la jeune fille.  
-Oui, peu importe.  
-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question? S'impatienta Ron.  
-Peut-être parce que je n'ai rien à te dire ou que je n'ai pas d'explications à vous fournir.  
-Hermione? Ecoutes, je trouve que depuis quelque temps tu ne tournes pas très rond. Tu as des réactions très étranges.  
-Harry, ne me poses pas de questions et je ne serais pas obligée d'être désagréable. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.  
-Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh? Peut-être que ce sort que les Mangemorts ont utilisés en Egypte n'était pas seulement un sort d'enfume ment. Proposa Ron

Voyant que Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement, Harry s'interposa;  
-S'il te plait! Juste pour que nous soyons rassurés.  
-Bon d'accord! J'irai ce soir après le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Soupira la jeune fille.  
-Au fait que t'a donné Rogue comme retenue?  
-Nettoyer les chaudrons sans magie. Je devrais y aller demain soir a 20H.  
-Tous les chaudrons? S'enquit Ron incrédule.

Hermione ne jugea pas utile de répondre. Lorsque les trois amis eurent fini de déjeuner, il se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci les accueillit comme à son habitude avec bienveillance et gentillesse.

Bonjour a tous! Je voudrais tout d'abord vous féliciter car vous êtes très peu à ne pas avoir obtenu votre Buse dans cette matière. La prochaine étape qui vous attend sont les Aspic que vous passerez l'année prochaine. Je sais que cela peut vous sembler loin mais cela arrivera vite croyez-moi. C'est pourquoi j'attends de vous beaucoup de discipline. La sixième année est en effet la base de la septième. Et si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, n'hésitez pas a m'interrompre. Très bien. Nous allons donc commencer par voir le sortilège d'attraction amplifié. Bien sur vous connaissez tous le sort d'attraction. Celui que nous allons étudier va vous permettre d'appeler plusieurs choses à la fois. La formule est «Accio multus». Il vous suffit de faire un léger mouvement de bas en haut avec une légère déviation vers la droite.

C'est ainsi que pendant deux heures, les élèves cherchèrent à employer ce nouveau sortilège. Bientôt la salle de classe fut jonchée d'objet divers et le pauvre petit professeur Flitwick ne cessait de traverser la salle. Neville l'avait en effet, bien malgré lui, prit pour cible. Mais au lieu de venir s'échouer aux pieds de ce garçon, le professeur était toujours stoppé dans son élan par Seamus qui semblait avoir le même problème que son camarade. De sorte que Neville et Seamus semblaient se livrer une partie de ping-pong avec leur professeur dans le rôle de la balle.

Finalement lorsque l'heure d'aller en métamorphose arriva, le petit professeur fut bien aise de voir ses élèves quitter la salle de cours. Mais pour lui les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés puisqu'il lui fallait encore réussir de descendre du lustre dans lequel il avait été envoyé.

Le cours de métamorphose fut beaucoup moins amusant. Le professeur MacGonagal leur avait fait comprendre dès le début que leur niveau, sans être catastrophique, n'était pas superbe et qu'il leur faudrait beaucoup de travail. Aujourd'hui, le cours portait sur la capacité de transformer une cruche en une fourchette. Chose que Hermione parvint à faire du premier coup mais qui parut plus difficile a ses deux amis. Ron, en effet semblait préféré changer sa cruche en assiette cependant que Harry avait quelques problèmes avec la taille de la fourchette qui ressemblait plus à une fourche qu'a un couvert. A chaque tentative, cependant il parvint à une taille un peu moins grande ce qui lui permit à la fin du cours de parvenir à un couvert de taille respectable.

Le cours suivant ne fut guère passionnant, le professeur Binns en effet leur parlait des droits qui avait été établis pour utiliser un animal magique en tant qu'animal de compagnie. Pratiquement tous les élèves dormaient, sauf Hermione qui fidèle a elle-même ne cessait de prendre des notes, Neville qui tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher son crapaud de s'échapper et Harry et Ron qui se livraient une bataille acharnée de pendu.

Chaque élève fut bien heureux lorsque les cours prirent fin et qu'il rejoignirent leur salle commune afin de déposer leur affaires en vue d'aller dîner. Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie comme ils l'avaient décidé plus tôt dans la journée.

Hep! Que faites-vous là? Vous me semblez en pleine forme et ici c'est une infirmerie pas un dortoir ou une cour de jeu. . Leur lança Mrs Pomfresh qui avait été habituée aux caractères quelque peu nerveux des trois amis.  
-On le sait bien mais on aurait voulu que vous examiniez Hermione.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez?  
-Ben, parfois elle se sent pas bien. Répondit Ron a la place de la jeune fille.  
-Je crois qu'elle peut me le dire elle-même. Elle n'a pas l'air mourante il me semble, ni aphone.

Hermione raconta à l'infirmière ce qu'il s'était passé en Egypte. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit, l'infirmière se tourna vers les garçons en leur ordonnant de rester ou ils étaient, qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps et emmena Hermione derrière un rideau. Peu après toutes deux étaient de retour. L'infirmière leur assura qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un en aussi grande forme et que tout allait pour le mieux. Rassurés, les trois amis passèrent dans leur salle commune, y déposèrent leur affaire et partirent se rassasier. Lorsqu'il remontèrent, les deux garçons décidèrent de faire une partie d'échec avant de se coucher tandis que Hermione s'installait confortablement en vue de lire un livre sur les anges. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que la salle commune s'était déjà pas mal vidée, ils décidèrent de suivre le mouvement et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla bien avant Ron. Il se leva et s'habilla avant de descendre à la salle commune ou il trouva Hermione occupée à écrire une lettre.

'Jour Hermione!  
-Oh salut Harry! Tu es tombé du lit?  
-Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Lui répliqua t'il.  
-Il fallait que j'écrive cette lettre. J'ai oublié de le faire hier et c'est très important alors je me suis levée un peu plus tôt. Et toi quelle est ton excuse? Plaisanta la jeune fille.  
-A vrai dire, je n'en ai pas. J'étais réveillé et je n'avais plus sommeil. C'est une piètre excuse non?  
-En effet! Confirma Hermione en rangeant son parchemin.

Harry la regardait s'affairer. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il la trouvait changée. Pourtant c'était la même Hermione, avec des yeux qui reflétaient une grande intelligence, une cascade de cheveux un peu emmêlés. Il avait cependant remarqué qu'elle avait réussi à un peu les dompter. Se sentant observée, la jeune fille tourna la tête et regarda Harry a son tour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? J'ai quelque chose dans les cheveux? S'enquit-elle.  
-Pas encore mais ça ne saurait tarder. Lui lança Harry en même temps qu'un coussin.

La jeune fille refusa de lui laisser le dernier mot et lui envoya la pareille. Cela dura un petit moment jusqu'a ce que les premiers élèves levés fassent leur apparition. Aussitôt les deux amis cessèrent leur petit jeu et virent apparaître Ron qui visiblement était affamé puisque la première phrase qu'il prononça fut;

Ah, bien vous êtes prêts. On va pouvoir aller manger.  
-Tu pourrais dire bonjour au moins. Lui rétorqua son ami.  
-Hum? Ah oui Bonjour! Ca va? Maintenant on peut aller manger?

Harry éclata de rire et emboîta le pas de Ron, suivi de Hermione. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à leur premier cour de la journée qui était celui de Botanique. Après avoir examiné les qualités curatives de la plante de Cobalt, il enchaînèrent avec le cours de Hagrid qui leur présenta une torraile. C'était un animal qui ressemblait à une tortue mais munie d'aile. Hagrid leur expliqua que la torraile ne pouvait cependant pas voler. Ces ailes lui servaient exclusivement à se protéger du froid. Les cours de l'après midi furent consacrés à un nouveau cours de défense contre les forces du mal au cours duquel leur nouveau professeur leur apprit comment faire pour se débarrasser d'un gobelin. Suite a cela, Harry et Hermione eurent le droit a deux heures de potions ou Hermione reprit ses habitudes d'élèves modèle, comme si l'incident de la veille n'avait pas eu lieu. Harry s'était attendu à une remarque de Rogue mais celui-ci les laissa tranquille, Hermione et lui, trop occupé a déverser son venin sur Lavande qui s'était trompé dans les doses d'ingrédient. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Ron pour un nouveau cours de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il en sortirent, ils étaient tellement exténués qu'il se dirigèrent directement vers la Grande Salle afin de dîner. A la fin de ce dernier, les deux garçons prirent le chemin de la Salle commune pendant qu'Hermione se dirigeaient vers les cachots afin d'accomplir sa retenue. Lorsqu'elle revint à une heure très avancée de la nuit, elle trouva ses deux amis endormis dans la salle commune. Visiblement, ils avaient voulu attendre son retour mais le sommeil avait été plus fort qu'eux et les avaient gagnés. Attendrie, elle les réveilla doucement et leur ordonna de se coucher lorsque Harry lui demanda comment c'était passé sa retenue. Après leur avoir promis de tout leur dire le lendemain elle monta, elle aussi, se coucher.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce nouveau chapitre. La fin est un peu abrupte mais je ne savais pas trop comment le terminer sans mettre de dialogue qui n'aurait rien apporté d'intéressant.

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu.

Réponse a

**Le Saut de l'Ange;** Contente que le précèdent chapitre t'ai plu. En fait l'idée de l'œuf m'est venue alors que je mangeais …..des œufs. Oui je sais pas très convaincante comme explication mais bon, j'ai souvent de idées qui germent a des moments pas forcément des plus habituels.

Comme à l'accoutumée, si vous avez deux petites minutes à me consacrer pour laisser une review, ce serait adorable, sinon tant pis, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Moonfree.


	9. Le retour des rêves

Chapitre neuf ; Le retour des rêves.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry et Ron descendirent à la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ils y trouvèrent leur amie qui semblait être en pleine forme malgré le peu d'heures de sommeil auxquelles elle avait eu droit. Fidèle e son habitude, elle avait le nez dans un livre de cours et ne remarqua même pas ses amis s'installer près d'elle. Ce fut Ron qui brisa sa concentration ;

Jour Hermione ! Tu as bien dormi ?

'Jour Ron ! 'Jour Harry ! Oui j'ai très bien dormi. A croire que récurer des chaudrons amène le sommeil.

C'est possible, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour demander à Rogue de m'en prescrire une cure. Grimaça le jeune Weasley.

Comment s'est passé ta retenue ? Il ne t'a pas trop épuisé au moins ? S'enquit harry.

Non ça va ! Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de chaudron. J'ai bien du en récurer une centaine.

Une centaine ? Mais c'est de l'esclavage !

Bah, au début c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal. Il n'a pas voulu que j'utilise la magie. Mais en fin de compte au bout d'un temps, il m'a permis d'utiliser le sort de décrassage.

Rogue qui fait du sentiment ? C'est nouveau ça ? Et je suis sure que l'instant d'après il t'a ramené d'autres chaudrons ?

Non même pas. Lorsqu'il m'a ordonné d'aller me coucher, je n'avais même pas nettoyer la totalité des chaudrons.

Tu veux dire. qu'il a fait preuve de générosité ? S'exclama Ron incrédule.

je dirais plutôt que j'ai fait preuve de pitié envers votre amie Mr Weasley. Déclara une voix froide dans le dos de Ron.

Oh, professeur ! Je... euh... Bégaya le malheureux rouquin dont les joues n'avaient plus rien à envier à ses cheveux. A ce moment Ron aurait préféré se retrouver en compagnie d'Aragog plutôt que dans une telle situation.

Mais le maître des potions ne trouva pas intéressant d'enfoncer encore plus le jeune homme et continua sa route vers la table des professeurs, a laquelle il s'assit avant de s'adresser à sa voisine de table qui n'était autre que Miss Carter.  
Prudents, les trois amis cessèrent de parler du professeur rogue et prirent ainsi leur petit déjeuner en parlant des cours de la journée.

Peu après, il se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick en devisant gaiement. Le cours se passa à peu près bien mis à part un petit incident dû à la négligence de Neville qui avait accidentellement mis le feu aux longs et bouclés cheveux de Lavande. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Mrs Pompresh était une très bonne médicomage et c'est avec une nouvelle somptueuse crinière qu'elle rejoignit ses camarades au cours du professeur Binns qui fidèle a son habitude, endormit presque toute sa classe. C'est donc dans un état de somnolence que Gryffondor et Serpentard se rendirent à la Grande Salle à midi afin de se restaurer. Pendant que Ron engloutissait une quantité incroyable de nourriture avec une rapidité tout aussi incroyable, Harry et Hermione s'entretenaient de leur cours de potion qui allait suivre.

Euh... Hermione ? L' appela Harry

Hum? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Euh...Je me demandais si tu ...comment dire ? Si tu allais recommencer ce genre de... Enfin si tu allais...

Si j'allais recommencer me moquer de rogue a l'avenir?

Ben, oui.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai compris la leçon et je pense que je vais reprendre mon... comportement normal. Ajouta-t'elle après un instant de réflexion.

Tant mieux ! Parce-que même si te voir tenir tête au professeur Rogue m'a amusé, je dois avouer que je préfère l'Hermione attentive.

Harry, James Potter ! Si c'est une ruse pour me demander de t'aider ou de te prêter mes notes, sache que je suis insensible a ce genre de flatterie. Conclut la jeune fille en éclatant de rire bientôt imitée par son ami.

Au son de ses éclats de rire, Ron leva la tête et les regarda tous deux comme s'ils étaient devenus fous. Cependant, les savoureux desserts qui venaient d'apparaître eurent tôt fait de détourner son attention de ses amis et il reprit volontiers son repas a l'endroit ou il l'avait arrêter.  
Bientôt, il fut l'heure pour Harry et Hermione de se rendre aux cachots afin de subir un nouveau cours de potion pendant que Ron qui n'avait pas cours pendant ce temps, montait vaillamment à son dortoir pour profiter de ce répit et faire une sieste digestive.

Lorsque les deux amis parvinrent à la salle de cours, les Serpentard étaient déjà là et chuchotaient sur leur passage avant d'éclater de rire. Harry compris bien vite que la retenue qu'Hermione avait du faire la veille y était pour quelque chose. Lui faisant signe de ne surtout pas prendre garde à ce qui se disait, Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la salle de classe pendant que la jeune fille le suivait docilement.

Eh Granger ? Si tu cherches du travail, tu pourras toujours devenir femme de ménage ! Lui lança Pansy Parkinson.

Ouais, justement notre elfe de maison a été renvoyé. Si tu veux je parlerais de toi à mon père. Rigola un jeune homme à côté de la jeune fille.

Ne répond pas Hermione. Laisse les dire. Lui souffla le jeune Potter.

Merci Harry mais je ne crois pas avoir besoin de conseil. Lui répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton calme mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Eh Parkinson, reprit Hermione a l'intention de la concernée. Au moins moi je sais faire quelque chose de mes mais tandis que toi...

Cette réplique associée a l'entrée du professeur Rogue eut pour effet de faire taire la jeune serpentarde. Harry redoutait qu'Hermione ne se laisse aller à un de ses éclats de colère et n'était pas très rassuré. Non pas pour ce qui pourrait se passer durant le cours, mais plus pour Hermione. Au fond de lui, il savait que son changement d'attitude provenait du face à face qu'elle avait subit en Egypte. Mais pousser Hermione à se confier ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions. Il avait déjà eu du mal a supporter les pleurs de Cho l'année dernière alors entendre sa meilleure amie se livrer à lui ne le mettrait sans doute pas vraiment a l'aise.

Heureusement au soulagement de Harry, la jeune fille ne fit pas de vague et prépara correctement sa potion. Le professeur ne trouva rien a lui dire ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour Harry.

Mr Potter ! Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour avoir votre Buse. Regardez votre potion. A votre avis, a quoi est du ce résultat ? A un oubli d'ingrédient, a une mauvaise lecture de la recette ou un accès de fainéantise ? J'enlève dix points a Gryffondor. Et veuillez recommencer correctement cette potion s'il vous plait .

Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire que sa potion avait tout de même un meilleur aspect que celle de Lavande qui ressemblait plus a du potage de légumes qu'autre chose mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il préféra se taire.

C'est ainsi qu'au bout de deux heures de calvaire, Harry et Hermione purent sortir des cachots pour retrouver Ron au cour de Hagrid. Le cours de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques portait encore sur la torraile. Cette fois, ils eurent le droit a toute l'histoire concernant la créature, les lieux ou on pouvait la trouver, ses caractéristiques,...etc. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours, ils avaient écrit deux rouleaux de parchemin, le géant les ayant prévenu que cette année il serait beaucoup plus exigeant. Harry et Ron qui n'avait plus cours purent remonter à la salle Commune tandis que Hermione se rendait à son cours d'arithmancie. Ils profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour se pencher sur le devoir de Métamorphose que leur avait donner MacGonagal la veille. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, les propriétés des éléments de baguette magiques les ennuya et ils décidèrent de disputer une partie d'échec. Lorsque Hermione les retrouva, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Par convenance, Ron lui demanda si son cours s'était bien passé. Question a laquelle la jeune fille répondit par l'affirmative avant de monter dans son dortoir pour déposer ses affaires avant de rejoindre les deux garçons afin de se rendre à La Grande Salle pour dîner.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Harry se coucha, il éprouva une sorte de malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas a définir, comme si quelque chose allait se passer.

Harry avançait le long d'un couloir très sombre. Il faisait froid également. L'atmosphère du lieu semblait charger de magie noire et le jeune homme pouvait ressentir la douleur que renvoyaient les murs. Au fond de lui, il pouvait ressentir la tristesse qui habitait ces lieux. Pourtant, malgré cela, il continua de marcher jusqu'a une porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta. Il avança la main et l'ouvrit. C'était un petit cachot de pierre noyé dans l'obscurité. La seule source de luminosité semblait venir du rayonnement de la roche même. Il était difficile de voir clair avec précision mais Harry parvint à distinguer une ombre qui semblait recroquevillée par terre. Il s'approcha de l'ombre et leva sa baguette vers l'ombre. Au même moment cette dernière fit entendre un long cri de douleur qui transperça Harry jusque dans sa chair. Sans avoir le temps d'en savoir plus, il mit la main à a son front. Sa cicatrice le faisait horriblement souffrir. A tel point, que la douleur qui ne cessait d'augmenter le fit crier de douleur et tomber à terre. Il avait fermé les yeux et sentait que quelqu'un le secouait en l'appelant par son nom ;

Harry ! Harry, vieux, réveille toi !

La douleur se calma et Harry put enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il était dans son dortoir, allongé sur le sol, Ron a ses cotés qui le secouait.

Harry ? Tu vas mieux ? S'enquit le rouquin.

Lentement le jeune Potter se redressa et regarda autour de lui comme pour se convaincre que ce qu'il voyait était réel. Dean et Seamus s'étaient réveillé et étaient dressés sur leurs séants, prêts a agir s'il le fallait. Quand a Neville, Il s'était levé et était debout a coté de Ron.

Oui, oui ça va aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Tu es sur ? Au vu des cris que tu poussais, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un était en train de te tuer. Ajouta Neville.

Non, ...oui... Enfin je vais bien maintenant. Mais merci de vous être inquiétez. Répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Bon... Euh... Je propose que l'on aille tous se recoucher et que l'on discute de cela demain. N'oubliez pas que je suis préfet et que si MacGonagal nous surprend à être réveillé et debout en pleine nuit, je vous raconte pas ce que je risque de prendre. Non pas que je tienne à cet insigne mais si ma mère apprend que...

Ca va Ron ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va tous se recoucher. J'ai fait un cauchemar et puis voilà tout. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Ron vit bien que Harry mentait. Il se doutait que ses rêves avec Voldemort était revenus mais ne voulant alarmer personne, il acquiesça de la tête pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait compris ce que celui-ci voulait dire. C'est ainsi que tous se recouchèrent. Harry eut du mal a trouver le sommeil et lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il eut l'impression qu'il venait seulement de se coucher.

Avant de descendre, il profita du fait que Seamus, Dean et Neville soient déjà descendu pour raconter son rêve a Ron.

Et tu as reconnu qui était cette ombre ?Lui demanda son ami.

Non, tout ce que je me souviens c'est quelle avait l'air mal en point et plutôt pas très grande. Mais il faisait noir et je ne sais pas trop si c'est bien ce que j'ai vu.

Et selon toi, c'est une prémonition ou c'est encore un rêve ou tu étais à la place de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je suis presque sûr que j'étais à la place de Voldemort.

Il faudrait en parler a Dumbledore non ?

Non ! Pas question. On ne lui dit rien. Je n'ai pas fait de rêve depuis que Sirius...

Et Hermione ? On le lui dit ?

Non ! Hermione on lui fiche la paix. Elle a d'autres soucis en tête et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça. C'est compris ?

Ok Harry ! Te fâche pas j'ai compris. Et si on allais manger maintenant ? Proposa Ron pour changer de conversation.

Après que Harry eut acquiescer, ils rejoignirent Hermione et tous trois descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de se servir, leur directeur se leva et prit la parole ;

Chers élèves ! Une nouvelle année a commencé et par conséquent les matchs de Quidditch reprendront dès le mois d'octobre. Ce seront les équipes de Serpentard et Poufsouffle qui donneront le coup d'envoi. Le match est prévu pour le début octobre. Je conseille à toutes les équipes de recommencer les entraînements et de s'entretenir avec leur directeur de maison en ce qui concerne les recrutements nécessaires. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente journée.

Lorsque le directeur se fut rassis, Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tête vers Harry. Ce dernier avait été interdit de Quidditch l'année précédente et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait cette année.

T'inquiètes pas va ! Je suis sur que Dumbledore va trouver une solution. Tenta de le rassurer Ron.

Mais Harry savait fort bien que rien n'était joué et que rien n'était moins sur qu'il rentre à nouveau dans l'équipe de Gryffondor.


	10. Constitution d'une nouvelle équipe de Qu...

Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps voici le dixième chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre dix ; Constitution d'une nouvelle équipe.

Malgré les propos rassurants que ne cessait de lui tenir Ron et Hermione, Harry était inquiet. D'abord parce-qu'il avait peur de ne plus rejouer au Quidditch, ensuite a cause du rêve qu'il avait fait. Dans sa tête le cri que l'ombre avait poussé retentissait sans cesse, lui donnant des sueurs froides. Pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis, il ne leur en toucha aucun mot.

D'ailleurs, depuis la mort de son parrain Harry avait appris à ne plus divulguer ses sentiments. Pendant l'été, lorsque ses amis lui avaient envoyé des lettres lui demandant comment il se sentait, il ne leur avait pas répondu la vérité. Il leur disait sans cesse qu'il allait aussi bien que possible. Mais au fond de lui, il avait senti la colère se disputer à la peine. Parfois, la nuit, il s'était réveillé en sueur, après avoir revécu la chute de Sirius au travers du voile. Face aux ténèbres de sa chambre, il ressentait en général une colère sourde en lui, colère dirigée vers celle qui était responsable de cela. Alors chaque fois il se jurait qu'il la tuerait, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il prenait pour de la sueur était en fait des larmes. Rageusement, il les essuyait mais insensibles à ce traitement, d'autres se remettaient à couler.

Le plus souvent, il se rendormait bien gré mal gré sans savoir s'il pleurait encore. Et puis un jour que son cousin l'avait surpris en descendant fureter dans le frigo, Harry avait décidé que plus personne ne le surprendrais à être faible. Non à cause de Dudley ; celui-ci l'avait regardé avec une ombre de pitié dans le regard , avait ouvert la bouche avant de la refermer et de continuer son chemin comme s'il avait été dégoûté, mais pour Sirius. Harry avait finalement penser qu'il se devait d'être fort pour venger la mort de son parrain, seul membre de sa famille qu'il avait pu connaître et apprendre a aimer. Depuis, le jeune Potter avait enfoui au plus profond de lui ses sentiments et s'était efforcé de redevenir celui qu'il était avant ce drame.

Le cours de botanique se passa plutôt bien. Harry s'était mis en groupe avec Neville, laissant Ron et Hermione faire équipe. Il ne regretta pas cette décision car Neville était dans ce domaine, un excellent élève. De plus, le jeune homme avait pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis l'année précédente, ce qu'Harry avait estimé être une bonne chose. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des serres, Neville et Harry avaient récolté une excellente note, meilleure que celle de leurs deux amis. En se rendant au cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal, les garçons ne purent s'empêcher de taquiner Hermione.

"La prochaine fois, je me mets avec Neville et toi avec Hermione. Te voilà prévenu Harry. Moi aussi je voudrais bien récolter une excellente note."

"Il faudrait pour cela que tu es un cerveau Weasley". Claqua une voix dans le dos des quatre amis.

Draco Malefoy avançait dans le couloir entouré des ses deux bras droit et suivi de près par Pansy Parkinson. L'air plus arrogant que jamais, il toisait le petit groupe de Harry comme si ceux-ci n'avaient été rien d'autres que de vulgaires insectes.

"Malefoy ? Tu n'as toujours pas rejoint ton cher père ? Aurais-tu décidé de fausser compagnie à Voldemort ?"

"Tais-toi Potter !"

"Aurais-tu peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ? Tss, tss, le courage des Malefoy n'est donc plus à démontrer." Jeta le jeune sorcier à son ennemi.

"Tu auras peur de bien plus que son nom lorsqu'il te tiendra au bout de sa baguette et qu'il sera sur le point de te tuer.

"Il l'a déjà fait et pourtant je suis toujours là. Et Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. Pas plus que toi en tout cas."

Le blondinet était sur le point de répliquer mais l'arrivée du professeur Carter mit fin à leur face à face. Les jeunes gens s'assirent donc a leur place habituelle tout en continuant de se défier du regard. Si leurs yeux avaient pu jeter des sorts, la salle de classe aurait compté huit élèves en moins en l'espace de quelques secondes. Cet affrontement pris fin lorsque leur professeur leur demanda de se mettre en groupe de trois afin de s'entraîner à contrer le sort de paralysie partielle. Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle de classe, ils étaient courbatus a force de s'être mutuellement paralysé divers membres du corps. Il leur avait fallu une heure et demi avant de réussir à contrer le sortilège. En prenant la direction de la Grande salle afin de se restaurer, il remarquèrent Peeves occupé a terroriser des élèves de première année pendant que Rusard arrivait en courant, armé d'un balai, pour chasser l'esprit frappeur. Ce dernier disparut dans un éclat de rire en faisant une cabriole

Amusés, les trois amis arrivèrent de bien meilleure humeur à la table des Gryffondor où Ron se laissa tomber en soupirant d'aise à la vue des multiples mets qui les attendaient.

Après s'être rassasiés, ils prirent la direction de la salle de cours de métamorphoses ou leur directrice de maison leur demanda d'essayer de changer un crapaud en tasse a café. Neville surprit tout le monde en réussissant parfaitement le sortilège après avoir tout de même fait exploser successivement quatre crapauds qui heureusement n'étaient pas Trèvor. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, Hermione quitta les deux jeunes gens afin de se rendre à son cours de runes. Alors que Harry et Ron s'apprêtaient eux aussi à sortir, MacGonagal les appela et leur demanda de rester.

"Mr Potter et Mr Weasley, comme vous le savez, la saison de Quidditch a commencée. Et comme vous le savez sans doute, nous n'avons plus d'équipe valide. Mesdemoiselles Spinnet, Bell et Johnson nous ayant quittées, trois postes de poursuiveurs sont désormais vacants. Sans compter que nous n'avons plus de capitaine."

La veille femme les regarda l'un après l'autre. Harry, lui, retenait son souffle. Il ne savait pas s'il réintégrerait l'équipe ou si l'interdiction à vie dont il avait été victime l'année précédente allait se confirmer ou s'infirmer.

"Par conséquent, poursuivit le professeur, il me faut nommer un nouveau capitaine. Et c'est a vous Mr Weasley que revient ce titre. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de notre équipe. J'ose espérer qu vous nous ferez gagner la coupe cette année."

"Quand a vous Mr Potter, le professeur Ombrage ayant été démise de ses fonctions de grande inquisitrice, ses décisions et mesures ont donc été annulées. Ce qui implique que théoriquement, vous avez a nouveau le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Cependant, il y a déjà un attrapeur dans notre équipe. Il reviendra donc à votre ami, Ronald, de prendre une décision vous concernant et concernant votre éventuelle participation."

Harry aurait juré qu'il l'avait vu sourire à ces derniers mots. Il la remercia de même que Ron et sortirent de la salle de classe. Harry était encore plus heureux que la première fois qu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

"Ca alors ! Ca alors ! Oh ben ça alors ! "Ne cessait de répéter Ron. "Quand maman va savoir ça. Préfet et capitaine de l'équipe. Merlin soit béni. Maintenant Fred et Georges ne pourront plus me traiter de Percy. Lui n'a jamais été capitaine de l'équipe. "Ajouta –t'il sur un ton de rancune.

Ron n'avait toujours pardonné à son frère son attitude l'année précédente. Bien que celui-ci était venu s'excuser de son attitude, il lui en gardait rancune. Fred et Georges avaient carrément décidé de ne plus le considérer comme leur frère et lorsqu'il le voyait le traitaient comme un étranger. Le reste de la famille semblait lui avoir pardonné.

"N'empêche, ça aurait du être toi le capitaine. Tu le mérites bien plus que moi. "Continua le rouquin à l'adresse de son ami.

"Non Ron. MacGonagal a eu raison de te donner ce statut. Tu as été remarquable l'année dernière. Et puis, au cas ou il m'arriverait de me faire renvoyer ou suspendre a nouveau, il vaut mieux que ce toi le capitaine. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas sur que je fasse partie de l'équipe."

"Et comment que c'est sur. Gryffondor n'a jamais eu un meilleur attrapeur que toi."

"Tu oublies Ginny."

"Bah ,Ginny ne dira rien. De toute façons je suis le capitaine elle ne pourra pas discuter mes ordres. Et puis, elle préfère jouer en tant que poursuiveuse. Elle me l'a dit l'année dernière. Lorsqu'elle a su qu'elle te remplacerait, elle était contente mais mal à l'aise vis à vis de toi."

"Crois-moi elle sera tout a fait d'accord pour te rendre ton poste."

"Nous verrons bien." Conclut Harry tandis qu'ils passaient le seuil de la bibliothèque.

Ils avaient déjà beaucoup de devoir et avaient décidé de commencer celui sur les potions que leur avait donné le professeur Rogue.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la bibliothèque pour se rendre au cours du professeur Flitwick, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés dans leurs recherches. Apercevant Hermione, ils la mirent au courant de la nomination de Ron et de la réintégration de Harry dans l'équipe. Celle-ci les félicita chacun leur tour. Harry nota cependant que son enthousiasme semblait forcé mais il mit cela sur le compte du fait qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas vraiment le Quidditch.

Le cours des sortilèges et enchantements se passa agréablement. Comme d'habitude le professeur Flitwick était prévenant avec ses élèves et les aidait de son mieux. Il était cependant le plus souvent près de Neville qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à envoyer sa baguette à la tête du vieux professeur.

Ce soir-là, Ron annonça la nouvelle a Ginny qui comme il l'avait prévu ne fit aucune objection a sa décision. Harry remercia la jeune fille en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue qui, pour le coup, la fit rougir de plaisir. Il fut convenu que Ginny deviendrait poursuiveuse et que des sélections seraient organisées le dimanche pour choisir les deux poursuiveurs manquants.

Le lendemain, les élèves purent voir que la liste des groupes de travail avec le professeur Carter avait été affichée. Harry et Hermione se trouvait dans le groupe de travail du lundi en compagnie de Neville, Padma et Parvati, Draco et Pansy ainsi qu'une autre fille de Serdaigle et deux garçons de Poufsouffle.

Ron pour sa part, était dans le groupe du mardi en compagnie de Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Cho et son amie Marietta ainsi que Milicent Bulstrode et un garçon de Serpentard.

Les autres élèves étaient répartis dans les groupes du mercredi et du jeudi.

En voyant cela, Ron fut agacé de voir qu'il n'était pas dans le même groupe que ses amis alors que Neville y était. Mais intérieurement, il avait hâte d'avoir cours car Cho serait dans le même groupe que lui. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi cela le consolait d'une certaine façon. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Cho. Il l'avait même plutôt mal accueilli lorsqu'elle était avec Harry l'année précédente.

La fin de semaine passa suffisamment vite pour que le dimanche arrive. Et avec lui la constitution de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor. Ron et Harry avaient appris que les Serpentard avait déjà reconstitué une nouvelle équipe qui avait élu, à leur grande joie, un nouveau capitaine qui n'était pas Malefoy.

Ron fit subir aux concurrents de multiple épreuves en s'inspirant notamment de celles qu'il avait du passer l'année d'avant. Seamus, sur les encouragements de Ginny s'était présenté aux sélections. Harry avait du retenir Ron lorsqu'il avait vu sa soeur arriver main dans la mains avec son camarade.

"Ginny ! Pourquoi tu tiens la main de Seamus ?"

"A ton avis ? En général, lorsque deux personnes sortent ensembles, ils se tiennent la main non ?"

"Je croyais que tu sortais avec Dean ?"

"Non plus depuis le début de l'été. Il est gentil mais je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas mon style."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as a rire toi ? "Lança Ron à Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire de l'attitude de son ami.

"Rien, rien, c'est nerveux. "Tenta le jeune homme qui prit le parti de se réfugier prêt d'Hermione afin d'éviter de subir les foudres de son ami.

Finalement, lorsque les éliminations furent terminées, Ron appela Harry pour lui demander ce qu'il en pensait.

"Seamus se défend bien je trouve."

"Ouais, c'est aussi le petit ami de Ginny et ..."

"Ecoutes Ron, il est rapide, n'a pas peur de foncer et je crois franchement qu'il ferait un bon poursuiveur."

""C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi. Et sinon ?"

"Ben la petite Camilla Simpson ne se débrouille pas trop mal mais elle ne semble pas très robuste."

"Je sais mais les autres se débrouillent comme des manches a balais. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?"

"J'en dis que c'est toi le capitaine et que c'est a toi de prendre les décisions."

"Ok, ok, ça va, j'ai compris."

Ron se dirigea vers les prétendants aux postes et prit la parole d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre naturelle et autoritaire.

"Bon alors voilà. La décision a été prise. Les nouveaux poursuiveurs seront Seamus Finnigan et Camilla Simpson. Je remercie tout les autres pour leur participation et j'espère que malgré ma décision vous viendrez tout de même nous soutenir."

C'est ainsi que la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor fut conçue par un dimanche de septembre sous la direction de Ron.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce dixième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus même si je suis pas très douée pour décrire tout ce qui a trait au Quidditch.

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur le premier cours d'énergie psychique.

En attendant ne vous gênez pas pour me laissez des reviews. Elles sont toujours grandement appréciées.

Amitiés

Moonfree.


End file.
